Fool me Twice
by amelie.camus
Summary: After attending Wizarding school in America Ginny returns to England to play Quidditch and finally gets to meet the bushy haired girl everyone had been raving about. How can you become friends with someone when your emotions run way deeper?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! So after reading so many great stories I decided to post something up. Please be kind it's my first fanfiction story ever. Oh, and I've previously been reviewing as Niki but now I have an account so it will be Amelie from now on. Anyway, I'm also not sure if I should continue. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks! Special thanks to Spectrum24 for helping me post this up despite the error messages!

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Hermione we're going to be late" Ron said as he waited impatiently by the opened door not even bothering to come into Hermione's flat.

"We're an hour early Ronald, I think that's plenty of time to find our seats, especially since they are reserved for us '" despite her answer she decided to pick up her pace- after a few minutes of running around she took one last glance at the mirror and ran her hands through her hair a few more times.

"I know Hermione but you're missing the entire point of going to a Quidditch match!" he rolled his eyes and sighed with exaggerated exasperation. "First we need to grab food and drinks, then grab a banner, and by the time all that is done we'll be lucky if we catch the introductions".

At that she turned slowly finally facing the tall red headed man in front of her "are you trading in your Cannons loyalties to support the Harpies Ronald?" her eyebrows cocked in amusement.

"N-no, of course not! But this is Ginny's team, I have to support her, she's my little sister!" a small satisfied smile played on his face from the reasoning he was able to unexpectedly put together. After all these years it was still hard to respond quickly and coherently enough to challenge Hermione's intellect …and mockery. The truth was that he had in fact grown quite fond of the Harpies. They were a great team, notably better than the Cannons, and as an added bonus they were a fairly attractive group of witches, his sister excluded of course.

"Plus, you should be equally as excited! You're finally going to meet the last addition to quite possibly the most amazing and good looking family in the wizarding world" he smiled his lopsided grin that earned him a good natured scoff from the brunette.

"Oh I'm sure…though I don't recall Ginny being a member of the Krum family." She smirked as her sarcasm caused Ron's face to lose a bit of color before he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"HA, so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

"In all seriousness, I am quite thrilled to finally meet Ginny. It seems quite surreal that you and I have grown so close all these years and I barely know her."

It was true. Hermione had been eager to meet the youngest Weasley for some time now. Ginny, unlike the rest of her older brothers, had opted to take a scholarship in a Wizarding School in America. While they were at Hogwarts her brothers mentioned her frequently in conversations but, besides the occasional OWL, Ginny wasn't really present during those years; especially since the trio had been busy trying to defeat the most the most evil wizard of all time. During the holidays Hermione had the bad luck of always missing Ginny when she was visiting the Burrow. Either Ginny had prior commitments or Hermione was with her parents at the time. It was quite surprising, actually, how they never ran into each other -especially since everyone always made a point to mention how well they would get along.

Having finished school Ginny was back in England and had been recruited to play for the Harpies; a lifelong dream of the younger witch. After only a year on the team Ginny became an international star. Her skills were impressive, especially for someone so young; her looks also made her perfect eye candy for the media. All in all Ginny was a star - popular, well liked, and, from what Hermione had read in her interviews, a fairly intelligent young woman. With that thought, she felt a familiar sense of inadequacy and thought that despite everyone's assertions they might not become friends after all, perhaps acquaintances, someone to have a casual conversation with, but that was about it. People like Ginny usually had much more interesting friends- there was nothing she could offer the girl. Either way, she was ready to meet her and what better day than the first match of the new Quidditch season.

"Where's Harry?" she paused as she took a few steps and stood in front of Ron.

"He's meeting us there; he said something about wanting to arrive early to make sure all our seats were in place"

Hermione rolled her eyes at how oblivious Ron could be. From what Hermione could gather from Harry's behavior of late, her best friend had developed some sort of crush on the youngest Weasley. It was quite amusing, actually, especially since it went unnoticed by Ron.

"Sounds good" A second later Ron grabbed her hand and she felt that awful feeling of being squeezed into nothingness.

She opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the amount of light coming from the stadium just a few meters away from them. It was absolutely enormous. Hermione, not frequenting the matches, stood in awe as she took in all the people wearing green for the Harpies and navy blue which, Hermione assumed, were Puddlemere's colors.

The entry of the stadium was exploding with energy. The streets were crowded with vendors selling ingenious products to support both teams, children laughed with their parents, groups of teenagers chatted excitedly; it was impossible not to get absorbed into the craze of it all. Trying to take it all in, Hermione let herself be lead by Ron into the stadium and up the stairs to their box. Once or twice she felt Ron turn around and smirk over his shoulder, knowing quite well that the brunette was enjoying this much more than she would like to admit. Still she ignored him, allowing herself to become a "fan" and temporarily dismissing her usual rants about the sport.

Slightly out of breath, the witch entered the box and found Harry sitting down and reading a pamphlet with what looked to be the roster for tonight's game. Much too quickly Harry jumped out of his seat and greeted his friend with a short hug and turned to give one to her as well; the brunette didn't miss the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Shortly after taking their seats that, not surprisingly, had a perfect view of the entire stadium, Hermione heard the music fade out and the crowd grow quiet with anticipation.

"Witches and Wizards" the voice roared throughout the chilled air, "boys and girls, welcome to the first match of this fantastic game that we call Quidditch! Tonight, we have an incredible game ahead of us! Two rival teams will be confronting each other for the first time this year. After weeks of training these players are back and ready to leave it all on this pitch! So sit back and enjoy!" Less than a beat later the crowed exploded in yells, applause, and chants.

Hermione was amused by the exaggeration used to describe a simple game of Quidditch. Then she turned to look at a beaming Ron cheering at the edge of his seat and thought that for fans perhaps it did feel like monumental occasion. She was about to dive into the reasoning behind sports and human behavior when the announcer began introducing the players of the rival team. After a nice set of tricks delivered by the Puddlemere's to an enthusiastic audience, the music changed. It started ominously, the bass so deep the brunette felt the seat underneath her tremble.

"And finally, please give a warm welcome the Holyhead Harpies!"

Hermione saw everyone on her side of the stadium jump off their seats and yell in support for their team. She too welcomed the team with a standing ovation. Right when she realized she hadn't spotted the youngest Wesley yet, the music changed again. Hermione's search for Ginny was interrupted when the announcer continued.

"And last, but not least, please welcome the youngest and most talented Chaser the Harpies have ever seen, not to mention the most beautiful woman I've ever seen …. Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny flew into the pitch right as the song reached its climax, the bass was hard, and the music was almost hypnotizing. The stadium erupted in cheers, cat calls, screams, waves. Hermione was stunned by the looks of pure adoration, and in some cases lust, the fans were giving Ginny. The brunettes' eyes turned their attention to the girl as the younger witch zoomed around the stadium waving and winking at her fans. Ginny's red hair was the first thing that caught the older witch's eyes. It was blazing like the fiery sun and it danced with the wind as Ginny moved forward through the sky. Ginny's skin was pale but had a nice overlaying tan that spread across her face and arms. Hermione couldn't see her in more detail, but if she was anything like Ron she was sure she'd have freckles peppered across her face as well. The brunette's eyes flickered down to the toned body that was outlined by the tight Quidditch uniform the youngest was wearing. Her shirt, slightly shorter than her teammates, accentuated her round breasts perfectly and Hermione couldn't do anything but stare. Forcing herself to tear her gaze away, she looked at Harry who she was sure was wearing a similar expression she had just had. _No_ _we are definitely not having the same thoughts. I was just looking at her because she doesn't, by any means, look like the young and innocent Weasley I had expected to meet. _

Sure she had seen Ginny in pictures before, it was hard not to the girl was everywhere, but from the stories she heard from the Weasley's she still had pictured Ginny more naive and not nearly as intimidating. Looking at the overly confident woman before her, however, Hermione realized how silly it was to formulate her thoughts on the girl based on what the Weasleys had told her. It was obvious why they would talk about Ginny as they had, for them, she would always be the baby of the family. In Hermione's eyes, however, this baby was all grown up.

The game ended in a smashing win for the Harpies. The stadium was complete chaos as people cheered and celebrated the well deserved victory. A few minutes after the euphoria died down Hermione began to gather her things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron said with laughter in his voice. Hermione brow furrowed in confusion.

"Home? Or do you guys want to grab a drink before that?"

"Sure, but first let's wait until Ginny is done. I told her we'd be here and she said she would come find us after the game."

She had been so absorbed in the game that Hermione had forgotten that the main reason she was there was to meet Ginny. She felt a mixture of nervousness and discomfort rush through her body at the thought of having to come face to face with THE Ginny Weasley. She attributed those feelings to the fact that she was, despite the casualty, going to meet a very famous icon of the Wizarding community. Whatever her thoughts were on Quidditch it was undeniable, especially after this game, that Ginny had extraordinary talent.

"Actually, let me go see if I can find her, I want to go down to celebrate already and you girls can take such a bloody long time to get ready" with mock annoyance Ron made a quick exit out of the box before Hermione could scold him for his language.

His departure left Harry and Hermione sitting in an uncomfortable silence, both consumed by their own thoughts. Before they realized the door flung open to reveal Ron and Ginny in a animated conversation.

It was a split second- that's all it took for Hermione to be hooked. A lock of the eyes and everything else faded away. Hermione couldn't see anything but Ginny, the fire in her hair matching the intensity of her gaze. Hermione could hear that same tremble of the song that played before, as Ginny walked slowly, swaying her luscious hips towards her. The brunette couldn't say anything, she couldn't move, her mind was clouded and her body was reacting on its own. She briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to be under the imperius curse; that was the last conscious thought she had before she felt her blood start to boil beneath her skin. The bass intensified and Ginny marked the beat with every step she took seductively forward. As she came closer the older witch saw the Ginny's eyes had a mischievous spark, her lips curved into a small smirk as she became aware of the effect she was having on the girl. Hermione willed herself to gain control of herself but instead slowly started unbuttoning the coat she had on without breaking eye contact. Before she knew it she had surrendered and was willingly falling into Ginny's arms. Closing the gap between them Hermione saw Ginny smile cockily, still relishing from the sight before her, as she licked her lips just as she stopped a few centimeters away from Hermione's own. The older witch's breathing was shallow, frozen in place, her shaky hands now clutching the second button of her coat. She was positive Ginny could hear her heart beating erratically, if not that, she was sure to feel the heat radiating from her. The tension between them reached its tipping point, and Ginny, maintaining eye contact gave her a reassuring smile before she leaned in closer..._Ginny._

"Hermione - Ginny! Ginny- Hermione!" Ron spoke enthusiastically.

"Hermione, it's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you" the girl smiled earnestly as she took a few steps forward and gave the girl before her a quick hug.

Hermione blinked a few times as she snapped back to reality. Her eyes glazed over and her palms now sweaty, she cleared her throat to try to regain her composure. Noticing she hadn't said anything since the youngest entered the room she hastily returned the hug as lightly as she could making an conscious effort to ignore the unexpected butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh hello! It is nice to finally meet you as well Ginny. I'm Hermione". She forced herself to brush off how right she felt in Ginny's arms. Immediately missing the warmth and the flowery scent she couldn't help herself from breathing in, Hermione shook her head in an attempt to focus. Who was this girl and what on earth what she doing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two. I've received a good amount of hits to my last chapter but only three reviews. Special thanks to those three people! Made my day! Anyway, as a first timer I would appreciate any comments/suggestions/opinions to let me know how I'm doing and to boost my self esteem just a bit ;) Thanks!

A/N 2: Please bear with me with the pace of the plot. The girls are just starting to get to know each other so don't expect them to get together just yet. When you don't have something in common with a person (school, a team, etc.) it's sort of awkward to start things from scratch which is more or less what these girls will try to do, in addition to sorting out their new feelings of friendship and maybe something more. So yes, things will pick up; there will be drama, some angst, and all that fun stuff we all love. That's all! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All the characters used in the story are characters from the Harry Potter books and belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

Ginny was more anxious to meet Hermione than she was trying to let on. She rationalized that it was because she would finally meet the last member of the infamous trio, and the best friend of her brother and former crush Harry. Being the only girl in the family, she also hoped that they could become friends- real ones, not like the sort that clung on to her after she became famous. _Relax. There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You are just going to meet the smartest witch of Hogwarts and the most promising employee of the Ministry. Great. Just relax, she's going to like you. Nothing to worry about Gin. Just be cool. _

"Ginny. Hey, are you ok?" Ron grabbed her arm softly to stop her, worry noticeable on his face.

"Oh yes, just a bit tired. That's all." she smiled sweetly at her big brothers concern as he gave her a half hug and resumed their conversation about the match.

Hermione was the first thing to come into view when she opened the door; she had a faraway look on her face and was biting her lower lip as if in deep thought. Goodness this girl was gorgeous. Her conservative outfit only drew more attention to her delicate features. Her dark chocolate eyes seemed never ending and despite their depth there seemed to be a glint of something else- some sort of spark. _How come no one ever mentioned how beautiful this girl is? No wonder Ron liked her._

Ginny knew that her brother had harbored feelings for the brunette when they were younger. Although she knew things never fully worked out between them, she still didn't know the reason why. The redhead pulled herself out of her musings and saw the older witch stand nervously before her- their eyes locked. _Thank Merlin she looks as nervous as I am._ Hermione's reaction, or lack thereof, gave Ginny a bit more confidence. She introduced herself as sweetly as she could, trying to mask some of the eagerness and giddiness she felt. After a brief hug the older witch seemed to find the courage to greet her as well. Though Ginny wasn't entirely sure she thought she saw a slight blush on her face. She attributed the nervousness to the fact that, although she didn't think much of it, she was quite famous and that usually made people uncomfortable around her. No- that couldn't be it. If anything she knew how much unwanted fame her brother and his friends had received over the years after the defeat of Voldemort. _What was it then? _Her train of thought was disrupted as soon as Harry put her arms around her waist.

"Nice to see you Gin!"

"It's been a while Harry! How have you been?" If she hadn't known better she could have sworn she saw Hermione roll her eyes right before Harry engulfed her in his arms. _Stop imagining things Gin. _

"Great! You were incredible out there Gin!" The young witched stepped out of the embrace as quickly as she could without being rude and smiled at the boy who lived.

"Thanks! We did okay..." she smiled at her attempt to be humble. She really did get uncomfortable when people praised her.

" Just ok? Oh come off it Gin, that was bloody brilliant! I wouldn't be surprised if you win the league this year" Ron interjected in disbelief.

"So you think we can beat the Cannons then? I won't forget that Ron" Ginny teased and slapped Rons arm playfully.

"Well, I mean, n-no, of course not. At most you'll come in second."

Ginny noticed that Hermione had remained silent during their exchange. She had heard from her brother that the girl didn't really enjoy Quidditch or flying. _How could she not? _Already this girl had her interest peaked. She was different, a mystery, and she really wanted to figure her out. In an attempt to bring the brunette back into a conversation, Ginny switched gears.

"Enough about that boys, what are we doing to celebrate?"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested

"Perfect, are you joining us Hermione?" Ginny asked making a conscious effort to mask the small trace of hope in her voice.

"Yes, that sounds like fun" Hermione gave a short nod and straightened out her coat.

"After you gents!" Ginny held open the door and the men went through. Hermione went last, and Ginny, her attempts at nonchalance forgotten, approached the older witch once again.

"It's really nice to meet you Hermione. I feel like I've known you for my entire life, and now you're finally, well um, here!" She mentally slapped herself for sounding like a blubbering idiot. _Nice Gin, great first impression. _

"Oh, yes, likewise" She smiled nervously and caught up with the boys without looking behind. Four "pops" later and they were all gone.

* * *

They apparated directly into the Leaky Cauldron in an attempt to go unseen by the mass of journalists that already crowded the streets.

"Ginny! OH- Harry, Ron, Hermione! How are you all?"

"Great Neville, it's nice to see you again" Harry responded sincerely

"Nice to see you all again too! Ginny- fantastic game as always"

Ginny blushed "thanks Neville, couldn't have done it without the team though. Would you mind making sure the press doesn't bother us tonight?"

"Consider it done! Please find the best seat it's all on the house tonight!"

Knowing that Neville wouldn't budge they all agreed and thanked him for his generosity.

The topic of discussion, as could have been expected, started with a step by step analysis of the match before it could turn into casual conversation. It really did feel like Ginny had always been part of the group and in some strange way she had. Although she hadn't really spent any time with Hermione, Ginny had grown close to Ron and Harry over the years. At the Burrow they always made a point of telling her about their adventures at Hogwarts including some stories about the war. Although they had tried to avoid the latter subject for a while, knowing full well that it was a sore spot for the youngest, they had caved after an abundance of interrogations and foul moods.

Ginny had slowly learned to let the war issue go. Still, she couldn't help but feel some lingering resentment towards her family for forbidding her to return to England during that time. She had tried, oh Merlin, had she tried to return, but all the international portkeys were under tight control and wouldn't make trips to Europe- a formal letter from the Weasley's to the American Ministry's International Travel Department relinquishing her travel privileges didn't help much either. Being a Weasley she didn't give up easily and had even tried to fly over the Atlantic before heavy winds exhausted her and she had to turn around. Looking back she knew her family was just trying to protect her, still she always felt she could have helped, perhaps even save her brother Fred from his fate.

"So, now that the trainings are officially over. How are my favorite junior Aurors doing?"

"Great actually, though Ron has a bit of trouble with the paper work" Harry smirked as Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's like being back at Hogwarts all over again, except that this time Hermione isn't there to copy off of" he whined.

"Hey!" Hermione chimed in indignantly "I never let me copy my homework Ronald"

They all smiled knowing that she, though somewhat reluctantly, had always let the boys "borrow" her homework for extended periods of time without questions.

"And Hermione? I heard you work at the Ministry?" Ginny inquired trying to not sound too knowing. She had heard about the girl enough to be fully informed on where Hermione worked and about her ambitions to empower house elves. Ginny always though that ,while unorthodox, it was a fascinating endeavor nonetheless; honorable and selfless. She knew that Hermione could have chosen to do whatever she wanted after Hogwarts, the fact that she opted to help the less privileged creatures just made her even more intriguing to Ginny. _Not only is she gorgeous and a border line genius but she also likes to help others? Who is this girl?_

"Yes, I am a research analyst in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"The most promising witch there, of course. She's the youngest witch asked to participate in drafting bills and negotiating treaties between different creatures."

"Thanks Ron" Hermione blushed at Ron's affectionate words. She knew comments like that were rare and was thankful for her friend's recognition especially when she knew he didn't exactly believe in what she was doing.

"Just be careful with giants, I know for a fact you have a thing for them" he added. Everyone at the table laughed except Ginny who looked a little confused but decided to play along.

"Not true! Honestly Ron, and for your information Grawp was more of a gentlemen than _some _people I know" She smiled teasingly. Ron just shook his head in amusement and turned back to Ginny.

"So Gin, what time does mum want us there tomorrow?"

"I don't understand why she still does this! It's not like it's the first game I've won. I swear the woman just finds any excuse to have people over." She sighed heavily, "anyway, I don't know, I think at about lunch time ?" She loved her mother but she did tend to go overboard with family festivities.

" Sounds good. Are you two coming?" Ron directed his question to Harry and Hermione.

"Sure, I could always use some of Mrs. Weasleys cooking" Harry said with genuine excitement

"Hermione?"

"Unfortunately I have some work to do…" she trailed off. She glanced quickly at her friends who after all these years were not surprised by her answer, when she met Ginny's eyes, however, she though she saw a flash of disappointment " ...but I suppose I can spare an hour or two. I'll go."

"Brilliant!" Ron said still surprised but happy that her friend would join them.

As they continued to catch up Hermione fell silent. _What have I gotten myself into? _She thought angrily to herself. The rational part of her brain knew she shouldn't go to the Burrow. More time with Ginny was the last thing she needed to clear her head. The other part of her, however, was undeniably pulled to the girl. There was something there she couldn't quite explain, but the desire to get to know Ginny, really know her, grew by the second. With a heavy heart she realized that Ginny probably didn't feel the same way. While Ginny's actions today gave her a bit of confidence, the younger girl could have just been being polite- her friendliness just part of her usual demeanor. Defeated she turned her attention back to the conversation only to realize that Ginny had her eyes fixed on her. As soon as she was caught, however, the redhead diverted her gaze back to Ron and Harry. Hermione felt self conscious and nervous. _What was that? _The way Ginny was looking at her, it seemed like the girl was looking through her rather than at her, like she could hear every incoherent thought that was rushing through Hermione's head at that exact moment. She needed to get away. Thankfully Ron beat her to the punch.

"Right, we should probably get going then. See you all tomorrow?" he stood up and starting putting on his coat.

"Yes, see you all. Thanks again for coming to the match!"

"Thanks for the seats!" Ron smiled

"Yes Gin, thanks for everything. See you tomorrow" Harry stepped forward and gave her a hug good bye. Ron just gave her a pat on the shoulder and Hermione just stood there staring at anywhere but at Ginny.

"Hermione, again, it's been nice to meet you. Please take a break tomorrow and come to the Burrow! It would be great to have you there."

Ginny fought the urge to hug the brunette. She thought that she had made enough of a fool out of herself for the day and it'd be best to just put some distance between them.

"Of course Ginny. It's been my pleasure, honestly. I look forward to seeing y- everyone tomorrow."

Ginny smiled. A few moments passed and the girls just stared at each other, both unwilling to move. Hermione broke away first.

"Right, I should go. Good night. " Hermione twisted in her spot and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts! please dont forget to review!

All the characters in this story belong to JK. I own nothing :(

Chapter 3

"Hermione! It's so nice to see you again!" Hermione let herself be pulled into a warm hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley it's nice to see you too! It smells delicious in here! How can I help?"

"Don't be silly dear, just go outside the boys are playing some Quidditch with Ginny. She told me you finally met yesterday." at that last statement Hermione could have sworn Mrs. Weasley had given her an inquisitive look, suspicious almost.

"Oh yes, we met up with her after her match"

"Good good! That meeting was long overdue!" Hermione just nodded not wanting to give anything away to the incredibly perceptive witch before her.

"I best go outside. Thank you again Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear." she glanced at the enchanted clock hanging in her kitchen "Please tell children that George will be here in a minute and that food will be ready soon".  
Hermione nodded again and smiled.

As soon as she walked outside Hermione saw Ron and Harry zooming behind Ginny trying to catch up to the young girl who was in possession of the quaffle. The brunette looked in awe as the younger witch flew effortlessly and gracefully through the sky. Although they were playing for fun there was still a look of determination on her face combined with a smile that reflected pure love for the game.

Hermione took her usual spot under a tree and just watched her friends try to out fly the younger witch. It didn't take long before Ron spotted her and they all landed in front of her looking slightly out of breath.

"Outstanding game- may I ask who was winning?" the brunette asked with mock innocence.

"It was close" Ron said curtly. He knew it was silly but he still felt dejected;but he always felt a little bit competitive towards Ginny. The years did nothing to mitigate the rivalry he felt at times.

"Oh come off it Ron I won fair and square" Ginny smiled looking proud of herself. "Hi Hermione, glad you could make it"

"Hi Ginny" the unease she felt the night before at the sight of Ginny came back in full swing. _Lovely. _

Ron turned to Harry for support but the boy just shook his head and took a step back to indicate he was not going to get involved in another Weasley fight.

Hermione smirked "Well Mrs. Weasley said food should be ready soon. Oh, and George is on his way."

"Brilliant! Rematch after lunch?" Ron suggested animatedly.

"HA, we'll see about that" Ginny scoffed.

As they all walked back into the house Hermione felt the increasingly frequent butterflies take control of her stomach. She was trying to steady her nerves when she noticed she was walking rather slowly and had fallen behind the group. _For Merlins sake what is wrong with me? You know what is wrong Hermione - don't fool yourself._ As her eyes wondered off she saw Ginny walking a little bit behind the boys who were deep in conversation. Dismissing her troubled thoughts she quickened up her pace and caught up with the younger girl.

"You're a great flier Ginny. Impressive really." she said genuinely. Ginny felt an unexpected shiver run down her spine that she tried to conceal.

"T-thanks Hermione. It means a lot, especially coming from someone who hates flying and quidditch" the younger girl said playfully.

"Who told y-I mean, I don't hate it. I just, don't necessarily see the point to it." She scrutinized Ginny's face for some sort of reaction to what she just said. She had wanted to keep her opinions about Quidditch quiet, knowing that it could potentially put a rift in their very new friendship. _Great _she thought. The younger girls face was unreadable, so she continued, cautiously "but, I think yesterday I finally understood some of the thrill of it".

Ginny smiled a dazzling smile that rendered Hermione temporarily speechless. _Control yourself Hermione, this is absolutely ridiculous. What is the matter with you? _

"I'm glad! Now you can come watch some of my matches! I can always use a bit of support, I feel like Ron just goes to try to ask out my teammates" she scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brothers' foolishness.

"Well, I'll try my best to attend them more frequently." she smiled at the youngest. _Good job. Not too overly eager. Keep it up Hermione._

"And I didn't get a chance to mention it yesterday, but I think the work you're doing with the house elves is fascinating" The older witch rolled her eyes at Ginny in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm serious. I know most witches and wizards take them for granted, and they themselves are satisfied with the way they are treated because they think it's right. How can you help those who don't want to be helped, you know? Anyway, I don't know if you've gotten a chance to read some foreign material on the subject but there is a huge organization for advancing house elves rights in America. They have been quite successful in moving forward legislation to give house elves rights to chose where they can work for pay and even have benefits. One of my friends mum was the chair of the organization. It's quite amazing actually."

"Oh Ginny, that's fantastic! I read about some of it already but most of the information I found was dated and since most of the advancements were recent I wasn't very useful!" Ginny noticed Hermione was beaming at her. She was so excited that she immediately wished she was an expert on the topic to provide Hermione infinite amounts of knowledge for as long as she lived. Not being able to control herself she offered,

"Well, I could always owl her and see if we could get some you some reading material. What do you think?"

"Oh Gin that would be lovely! Thank you so much!" before she could talk herself out of it she leaped over and gave the young girl a hug. She felt Ginny immediately tense at the unexpected contact and she smiled to herself when she felt the girl relax beneath her.

"Any time" her voice came out as a strained whisper. Thankfully she caught herself before she took in more of that dangerously addicting perfume Hermione was wearing and quickly withdrew her hands from around the brunette. They continued walking slowly in comfortable silence. Hermione shot a quick glance at Ginny who just smiled back.

"So, um, how is it to be back in England?" _ Pathetic Hermione you should ask her about the weather next. _

"It's good to be home" she glanced at the older witch and added " it feels like everyday I find a new reason why I like being here so much"

_Dont even dare Hermione. Stop reading into things that aren't there. _"I-um, that's great Ginny. You're family is really happy you're back. I know you've been back for some time now, but still."

"Yes. So much has changed since I left, you know? I was just 11 then and although I've been back for breaks it's odd to jump into everything again, and with - never mind" she stopped herself from her ramblings letting out a short laugh "you probably don't want to hear about any of this. I'm not quite sure why I'm even opening up, I'm not usually -"

"It's fine Ginny. Please, go on."'

"I-"

"Girls, there you are! Foods getting cold - chop chop" Mrs. Weasley said popping out her head out of the kitchen door.

"After you" Ginny opened the door and smiled sweetly at the older witch. Not trusting her voice or her words Hermione just smiled back. _She is absolutely charming. _

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. George and Angelina had arrived and Ron was able to have his rematch, unfortunately for him, he lost that game as well. The afternoon was dying down Harry and Ron were playing chess, George was showing Mr. Weasley some new products he had made, and Hermione had joined Ginny, Angelina and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"So Gin, who's the lucky bloke this week?" Angelina said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied affronted. This was not a subject she wanted to discuss in front of her mother and especially not Hermione for some reason..

"Oh come off it Gin, are you still with Dean?" Hermione's ears perked up with interest and she couldn't stop herself from asking,

"Dean Thomas?" Angelina nodded, "you know him?" Hermione asked Ginny in bewilderment. It still perplexed her that she and Ginny did in fact know many of the same people. Just because they hadn't met didn't mean the younger Weasley hadn't met the rest of her Hogwarts schoolmates through Ron. She felt a pang of jealousy that she couldn't quite place. Her rational side convinced her that she was jealous at how easy it was for Ginny to make friends. Even she wasn't so close with her classmates and here was Ginny already part of a group she took years to infiltrate.

"Well, if you all _must _know, we broke up weeks ago. He was a jealous git and incredibly moody. I couldn't go out without him asking where I was and with whom. Quite ridiculous, if you ask me." Ginny said sounding bored.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _If I were Dean I would have acted the exact same way_. She blushed at the thought and quickly looked up at Angelina who was looking at her intently.

"How about you Hermione? Any interesting men at the Ministry?" Hermione felt everyone's eyes on hers, she shifted again and smiled nervously.

"Not really, actually" she responded amazed at how even her voice sounded.

"So that rumor about Mc Laggen was false? " Angelina pressed.

"Cormac?" it was Ginny's turn to be surprised.

"No, and yes." Hermione answered trying to be vague, she sighed not really wanting to get into this topic at all, but explained "Yes Ginny, it was Cormac. And no the rumors are not false- he did ask me out on dates and was very persistent at it. Unfortunately, he's just not my type" She finished her statement and lifted her gaze to momentarily look up at Ginny. The fire behind the redheads eyes was suffocating; Hermione crossed her legs in an effort to quench the burning ache she felt between her legs. _Enough Hermione! Not another word. Leave! _Quickly she looked at her watch and got up from the table. Although she did want to stay she had spent more time at the Burrow than she had planned; she really did need to get back to work.

"Blimey!" she deliberately looked at her watch "I have to get going. Thank you so much for the invitation Mrs. Weasley "

"Not a problem dear, you know you are welcome here every time"

"Good job Angelina you've scared the poor girl away" Ginny said her voice laced with irritation.

"No- it's not that, really. I need to get back to work. It was nice to see you again Angelina"

"Likewise Hermione. I'm sorry about just now I didn't mean to pry" She smiled and stood up to hug the girl.

"It's fine, honest. Ginny" Hermione said with a nod directed to the young witch "hope to see you soon."

"Definitely" Ginny responded a bit too quickly and opted to stay seated to keep the physical distance between them.

Hermione walked across the room to say goodbye to Harry and the rest of the Weasley's. Before she could disparate, however, she felt someone call her name.

"Hermione"

"Yes?" her response came out unintentionally cold. The younger witch's smile faltered, her eyes had a flicker of hesitation that was quickly replaced by resolve.

"What are your plans this week?"

"Excuse me, what?"

Ginny's gazed dropped she took a deep breath and looked Hermione straight in the eye.  
"Plans, are you free to grab lunch this week? It probably sounds ridiculous but I feel like we have so much to catch up on. You know?" she said quickly.

Hermione was stunned. Besides meeting the boys during the weekends she didn't usually do much during the week; she couldn't help but be surprised by the question, especially coming from Ginny.

"I mean- we don't have to do anything. Really, I know you're busy -"

"I would love to" Hermione interrupted with a small smile; a light blush now creeping back to her cheeks. _Oh for goodness sake Hermione enough blushing!_

"Great, I'll owl you then?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright. Have fun with work" Ginny grinned playfully. To any other person it would have sounded sarcastic but to Hermione work actually _was_ fun.

"Bye Ginny" a second later Hermione had disappeared but not before Ginny saw her blush one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay- I actually had this chapter written but wasn't sure about what would happen next (I had two alternatives). I finally think I've settled on one so we'll see how it goes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts/faves. It's what's keeping this story alive! :)

JK owns it all.

Chapter 4.

Ginny and Hermione had agreed to meet for lunch the following Wednesday. In an attempt to keep her sanity Hermione had done everything in her power to keep herself distracted - the last thing she wanted was to over analyze what could happen at this lunch. With an unusual pep in her step Hermione arrived to her office Wednesday morning to find an owl waiting for her holding a piece of parchment. Her heart sped up as she read the note:

_Hermione, _  
_My apologies but I won't be able to make it to lunch today. I have actually fallen sick with the flu and the coach has insisted I stay home. I'm truthfully sorry and I hope we can reschedule soon. _  
_Ginny_

Hermione felt her heart ache and fought to keep some unruly tears at bay. She was a fool for allowing herself to set her expectations too high. Of course the Ginny Weasley would blow her off- she probably made other plans._ Pull yourself together Hermione! The girl may be actually sick._ Yes, that could be it, couldn't it? Agreeing that giving someone the benefit of the doubt was much more logical, Hermione had spent the next few hours contemplating whether or not she should visit Ginny anyway. Yes, it did seem a bit forward, but it would also show that Hermione was committed to a friendship with the younger girl. Besides, she had been looking forward to see her for most of the week anyway; this was as good as an excuse as any.

Grateful that Ginny had given her her address during their exchange through owl, Hermione apparated outside of the younger girls flat with a soup in hand.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited, her hand fidgeting with the hem of her coat.

"Hermione?"

"Harry? Oh! Hi! What are you - what are you doing here?" shock and confusion were evident in her features.

"Oh, well Mrs. Weasely told Ron to drop by to check up on Ginny but he got stuck at the office so I decided to drop by instead." There was a pause "Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh- Ginny and I were going to get together for lunch but she owled saying she wasn't feeling well." She held her bag up feeling very foolish. "I brought soup"

"Great, well come in then!" He smiled at her and she walked still feeling unsettled by Harry's unforeseen presence.

"Ginny is in her bedroom. Go ahead she'll be happy to see you. I told you you two would get along." With a small smirk he took the soup from her hand and took it to the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door to Ginny's bedroom slowly hoping that she would be asleep so she could quickly retreat from this all together awkward encounter.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted in surprise.

She quickly straightened herself up on the bed and gathered the napkins that were spread around her. Hermione gave the girl a few seconds to arrange herself, knowing how she would feel if someone dropped by unannounced while she was sick. Despite the fact that Ginny looked a bit paler than usual the older girl couldn't help herself from noticing the form fitting white tank top the younger witch was wearing. _ For crying out loud Hermione, control yourself. The girl is sick. _Turning her gaze to hide her flushed cheeks she quickly moved towards a chair that was near Ginny's bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here? Sorry I didn't mean- it's nice to see you" Ginny finished lamely with a smile.

"Thanks, my apologies for dropping by unannounced. I had some free time and thought you might enjoy some soup" The younger girl remained silent, her eyes searching. Noticing that she didn't have the soup in hand she continued "Oh, I have it to Harry on my way in, I wasn't sure if you were awake or not."

At the mention of Harry's name Ginny cringed inwardly remembering he was in the other room. _Harry... oh goodness why did he have to come over? Wait, it's perfectly normal for him to be here. He's a friend, friends do that. Yes, perfectly normal. _Still part of her couldn't shake off the annoyance she felt at him for interrupting one of the few moments she'd had alone with Hermione.

"Thank you, you really shouldn't have. I'm a mess. I swear I don't remember the last time I got this sick."

"You look good." Hermione responded before she realized the implications of her words. "I mean for being sick- not a mess anyway. And thankfully you have plenty of people to take care of you so you should recover quickly" she added in one breath.

"Ha, yes well, I'm still surprised Harry is here."

_I am not. _Hermione thought feeling jealousy curse through her again. She pushed the feeling away, with more effort this time around.

"Well, I suppose we all want you to get better. Anyway, I really can't stay for long. I need to head back to the office. I hope you feel better soon... and that you like the soup. It's probably nothing close to Mrs. Weasley's but... " Hermione's rambling was quickly interrupted.

"It will be delicious I can smell it from here. Thanks again Hermione, you really shouldn't have... but I'm glad you did." She blushed and looked down at her comforter feeling like a 13 year old with a crush. _Get your wits about you Ginevra. She's going to think you're mental. _

Hermione nodded with a shy smile and stood up.

"We should reschedule lunch soon." The redhead added trying to prolong Hermione's inevitable departure.

"Sure, just let me know when you are feeling up for it" the brunette added stopping in front of the door.

_Tomorrow. _Ginny thought. But she bit her tongue knowing there was no way she could actually bring herself to say that.

"Great!"

"Please recover first though. And feel free to owl me if you need anything - I'm serious." The older witches words poured with concern for the redhead.

"Sure mum" she retorted playfully. The brunette just laughed and shook her head as she became strangely aware of how familiar being with Ginny felt.

With a thankful smile the younger witch settled down on the bed and looked at Hermione with drowsy eyes.

"It's strange isn't it? I feel like we've been friends our entire lives, but at the same time I feel so …."

Ginny's eyes closed before she could finish her sentence. Hermione let a string of curse words escape her lips when she realized that her medication had kicked in and she wouldn't be awake for a few hours.

_How do you feel Ginny? _The older witch was frustrated beyond belief- not necessarily at Ginny but at this. This inexplicable and definitely unexpected situation she was thrown into against her will that was quickly destroying any sense of coherency and normalcy in her life. Pushing her, forcing her to evaluate the implications of what she was starting to feel. It was making her doubt, question, act impulsively, recklessly; it was making her want, desire, crave, yearn. It was making her passionate, loving, vulnerable, but above all it was making her fear. Fear the unknown; fear likely rejection, fear knowing what it would be like to be complete but having to settle for a life full of emptiness instead.

With turbulent thoughts thrashing in her mind, Hermione felt the desperate need to shake the redhead awake and have her finish her sentence- a quiet voice of rationality, however, reminded her she would be totally out of line. Honestly though this whole situation was beyond unsettling. It was very unlike Hermione to be completely in the dark about anything- uncertainty unnerved her. Even with Harry and Ron she was usually able to read them fairly easily – Ron more than Harry. But Ginny was a complete mystery. A taunting puzzle she was eager to solve. A foreign passage more complex than anything she had ever cracked in Runes. A challenge that was luring her in like the sweetest mermaid melody seducing her pray, and Hermione was entranced, she needed to figure this out, for better or for worse. After all, since when did Hermione Granger ever give up on a challenge? _I am going to do this. I am going to befriend Ginny Weasley. _She knew befriend wasn't the word that had come into her mind at first, she knew there were underlying intentions - much less innocent ones- but she just couldn't bring herself to say that just yet. So, without saying another word she quietly left the bedroom. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard Harry again. She jumped slightly when she almost bumped into him; she had forgotten he was there.

"So how is she?"

"Oh, just fine. She got tired all of a sudden and fell asleep." She gave him a small smile.

"Oh yes I gave her a potion a little while before you got here"

Hermione nodded.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked looking concerned, he stepped forward and looked at her seriously. Hermione averted her gaze quickly.

"Yes, just tired. Long week" she explained offering a weak smile. Relief washed over her when Harry smiled back in understanding.

"Well, thanks for dropping by. Molly will be her soon to try to coax Ginny into going back to the Burrow until she feels better so I'll be off soon too. Oh, I almost forgot, I just got the invitation for the Ministry's spring gala in a few weeks, please tell me you're going."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Hermione! You know it will take both of our combined forces to get Ron to go, and our boss told me he really wants to see us there. Please?"

_Damn it I hate it when he does that! _

"Fine – I'll go. But I don't have any one to take" She sighed again in total disbelief that she had so easily complied with his request. While she usually attended work related events, this time around, she just really didn't want go.

"You have two weeks to figure it out!" he winked with playful excitement.

"So who are you taking Mr. Cheerful?"

With a quick glance to the bedroom he blushed indiscreetly.

"I'm not sure yet."

_Oh gods please don't, please please don't Harry. _She was keenly aware of the jealousy rising in her again, and decided to leave before it erupted in full force again.

"Well I best be going. My lunch break will be over in 5 minutes! See you soon, say hi to Ron for me please".

"Of course! Bye Hermione" he hugged her and before their eyes met again she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Since not a lot happened in the previous chapter I'm posting this up to get things moving. Please don't forget to review! Suggestions and ideas are always welcome!

JK owns it.

Chapter 5

By Friday Ginny was feeling remarkably better. She attributed most of her high spirits to the unannounced visit she had received from Hermione earlier in the week. Despite the fact that she absolutely hated to be seen in a vulnerable state, the older witches presence was more comforting than she expected. Just having here there had put her at ease to such an extent that she had fallen asleep mid conversation, and thank gods she did! Encouraged by the drowsiness from the medication and the warmth she felt from Hermione next to her Ginny had a sudden need to reveal how much she really liked the brunette; how much she wanted to spend more time getting to know her- all of her. Form her favorite color, to her deepest fears. Never had Ginny felt such an all consuming desire to get to know someone. She felt an inexplicable pull to the girl. _ Sweet Merlin, thanks for letting me fall asleep before I made a fool out of myself AGAIN and completely terrified Hermione. While_ Hermione's visit could have been a bold move to spend time with her, the more rational part of her brain wrote it off as a kind gesture from a concerned friend.

In an effort to return the friendly favor she figured she would drop by Hermione's office and invite her to lunch - again. After getting lost a few times and looking a little more frazzled than she would like (blame the lift for that) she finally found her destination. Trying to seem as casual as possible and masking her increasing nervousness she approached the secretary with a smile.

"Hello, excuse me; do you know where I can find Hermione Granger?"

Ginny could practically see the wheels turning in the woman's head trying to remember where she recognized her from. Her eyes widened and she smiled in awe. _Bingo. _

"Oh sure! Please her office is down the hall to the right. Ms. Weasley, correct?"

"Yes, thank you very much um..."

"Alice" the woman finished.

"Thanks Alice" she smiled warmly at the witch as she made her way down the hall.

Ginny knocked softly on Hermione's partially opened door.

"Yes come in" Ginny made herself seen and was not surprised to find the brunette hidden by a stack of papers and books on her desk. She finished scribbling something down and then slowly turned her head up to face Ginny.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? How are you feeling?" Ginny smirked inwardly at Hermione's surprise. _You're not the only one who can play this game Ms. Granger. _She saw Hermione stand up and take a few quick steps towards her. She noticed the brunette hesitated briefly before engulfing her in a welcoming hug. Ginny automatically put her arms around the woman glad for the contact. She immediately felt that warmth spread throughout her body that only Hermione's closeness could bring. _Focus Ginny, time to let go now. _She extracted herself from Hermione's embrace and recovered before she met Hermione's eyes again. _Good, stay in control Ginny. _

"Oh I'm much better thank you. Good as new! Coach will have me playing tomorrow and everything. I told him I recovered so quickly because I was taken good care of. Thanks for dropping by the other day by the way, and for the soup, where did you get it? It could rival mums. Oh gods please never tell mum I said that" _Breathe. _

Hermione laughed at Ginny's look of horror "Don't worry I won't say a word. I actually grabbed it at this great muggle restaurant I like to go to. Perhaps I ought to take you some time." She gave Ginny a smile that was dangerously close to flirtatious.

"Yes that would be great! Actually that's why I came by I was wondering if -"

"Hermione are you ready for lunch?" A tall golden haired man confidently walked into Hermione's office. He was undeniably handsome, that much was certain. _Who is this git? Is this someone more along her "type"? _ The man looked at Hermione and then back at Ginny.

"Blimey! You're Ginny Weasley!"

"The one and only" the redhead answered evenly trying with all her might to keep out the jealousy she felt building inside her. She forced a smile on her face to strengthen her resolve.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Owen. I'm sure you hear this often, but I'm a big fan. Truly amazing flying!"

"Thank you"

"I used to be keeper back in Hogwarts. Now it's all paperwork and meetings. Grown up things, you know? Not nearly as much fun." Ginny tried to ignore his offhanded insult and brushed it off quickly before it caused her to say something completely inappropriate in front of Hermione. He turned back to the brunette now "you ready then? "

"Actually Ginny and I were in the middle of -"

"Oh no Hermione. I was just leaving anyway. Please don't let me interrupt your plans" She turned her gaze quickly missing the disappointment Hermione failed to hide. Before the brunette could muster a response Ginny continued, "Owen it was nice to meet you. Thank you for your support as well. Speaking with you reminded me that I'm very lucky to be able to have a high paying job doing something I have fun doing unlike some other less fortunate adults."

Hermione couldn't help but smile proudly at Ginny's jab. Her smile was replaced by a frown when she realized Ginny had just walked out of her office without another word.

_Blood sodding great! What just happened? _She thought to herself in mild panic.

"Care to explain what just happened Ms. Granger?" Owen's eyebrows cocked in amusement; his eyes glimmered with curiosity. He eyed the brunette carefully and waited for some sort of reply but she was frozen in place her furrow still burrowed in confusion. Realizing he wasn't going to get any response, he pressed on.

"Since when are you friends with one of the most famous quidditch players in England?" Still Hermione gave no indication that she was listening.

"Hermione!"

"Oh goodness what?" she reeled on him exasperated. She was about to lose it and she knew it. She was so irritated by Ginny's little vanishing act and even more irritated at herself for being so affected by it. She disliked not having control over herself, and this girl knew just how to get under her skin. _Just bloody perfect! That was plain rude- leaving just like that. What was her problem? Honestly. _Despite her obvious anger, Hermione was also fighting down an equally aggressive and almost desperate need to go after the redhead. Taking a deep breath to regain control she looked up at the man still standing in front of her looking slightly terrified.

"Sorry Owen. Ginny is Ron's sister actually"

"THE Ron who- ?"

She chuckled bitterly "Yes the same Ron. I met her recently"

"She's bloody gorgeous! And she has a bite to her too. I love a woman who can stand up for herself"

"Yes, she's something alright" Hermione mused more to herself than anything.

"Right well, are we off to lunch then? You said you needed to talk to me about something?"

She sighed loudly, "Yes, yes I do"

-

"You what?"

"Merlin could you not make such a big deal about this? And please lower your voice people are staring" she glanced around the small pub and sure enough there were some people giving them pointed looks.

"Well I'm sorry but this most definitely a day to be remembered. Hermione Granger wants me, Owen Manfield, to take her to the next Harpies match?"

"Yes that's correct"

"Why not ask Harry or Ron instead?"

"It would be too complicated" she responded with a frustrated sigh

" I don't mean to be rude but every time I invite you anywhere after hours you are kind enough to remind me that you don't like to mix your personal relationships and your professional ones. So where is this sudden change of heart coming from? Wait a second!" his eyes widened in understanding "This wouldn't have to do with that delectable redhead that came wondering around your office just now would it?" he inquired grinning suggestively.

"No.. I mean, yes. Maybe. Oh goodness I don't know!" With watery eyes the witch covered her face with her hands and shook slightly.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. What's going on?" His hand reached for hers and he looked at her patiently.

She looked up at his comforting eyes and took a deep breath. Although Hermione and Owen weren't nearly as close as she was with Ron and Harry, once he grew tired of having his advances continuously rejected, he had somehow become a sort of big brother figure for her. Now they had a strangely comfortable relationship and while Hermione didn't usually like to open up about her feelings, she felt his detachment from the current situation a breath of fresh air.

"I'm not sure. I just- I want to get to know her better. And we spoke about quidditch already and so I figured I might as well learn about it more myself. Have something to talk about, you know?"

"Hermione you never run out of things to talk about be it related to quidditch or not"

"I know! But with her I just- I just don't know. Look, are you going to take me or not? I can find someone else if not" She said matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, of course I'll take you. Next match is tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your flat at 6?"

"Yes, thank you." She said glad that he didn't push the issue further.

"Are you sure about this? You are running the risk of becoming a normal quidditch obsessed person"

"Yes I'm well aware"

"Brilliant!" he smiled triumphantly at her and she couldn't stop herself from returning a smile.

-

_Stupid. Bloody Stupid. What on earth was I thinking just showing up to her office, for what? Did I expect her to be available? To drop all her very important and adult work just to humor me? Gods how could I have been so blind._ _That's it Ginny! Whatever this is, or was, it's over. You've given this girl way too much power and that's just not something you do. As of today your interactions will be strictly platonic. No flirting, no lunches, no anything that would be perceived to be out of the ordinary. You are going to stop thinking about her and that perfect skin she has and you will focus your attentions to men. Available and interested men. Not heterosexual and completely out of your league women. __  
_  
She turned her head to her desk and saw the book she had received earlier that day form her friend's mother in America. Shortly after her conversation with Hermione Ginny wrote to her friend and her mother describing some or the work Hermione was doing in the Ministry and the limitations she faced from the lack of relevant research materials. A day later she had received a book titled The Empowerment of House Elves in the 20th Century and some brochures with some of the advancements her organization had made over last few decades. Feeling something very close to remorse she stuffed the book in her drawer. _I'll give it to her eventually. _ Her desk now cleared she found a note from Harry she hadn't had a chance to open before.

"Ginny,

I heard from Ron you are feeling better! Hope you didn't mind me intruding too much while you were sick. I'm not sure if you've heard but there is a Ministry Spring Gala coming up in a few weeks and I'd be honored if you would be my date. If you don't have any other plans that is. If you do then that's fine. Please don't worry about it. Oh, Ron will be attending as well as Hermione, just in case that sways your decision towards joining us.

Harry"

Pushing aside a feeling of dread she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and replied

" Harry - I'd love to go.

Ginny"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! I realized that in section separators didn't show up in my last chapter so I hope you still understood where the breaks were. Hopefully it will show up once up upload this one. On another note, I've had to break up the spring gala chapter into two because it's getting pretty long. I will hopefully have the next one up soon. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome- it's the only thing that keeps the story going.

JK owns it.

_"Coming!" she yelled rushing towards the door of her flat._

"_Hermione!" _Oh. My. Gods! _The brunette was wearing tight jean cut off shorts and a white ruffled blouse. It was so delicate and at the same time so wickedly sexy. Ginny licked her lips as her eyes shamelessly raked over Hermione's exposed legs. She was well aware of her increased heart beat and the unmistakable dampness in between her legs._

_"Hi Gin, may I come in?" she blushed slightly well aware of where the redheads eyes had just been. _

_"S-sure of course" stepping aside she allowed Hermione into her flat. The older witch took a few steps and then turned, rather abruptly, to face Ginny. She looked nervous but determined and with one quick glance over Ginny's perplexed features she closed the gap between them and slowly grabbed both of Ginny's hands in her own. _

_"I've been keeping something from you Gin." Hermione paused to take a deep breath and continued "I.. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you evoke feelings in me that I are so powerful, so intense that they scare me. They just come over me and I can't control them and I can't explain them and despite my best efforts I just can't seem stop them. I know it's wrong because I know you will never feel the same way but ...you've become all I think about. And I don't know how it happened, or why, because this has never happened to me before, but I don't want to fight it. At least not right now, not this moment, I just have to know what it feels like to kiss you, just once."_

_Ginny hadn't realized how much she wanted to hear that confession until it happened; how each word Hermione said danced into her ear and made her heart sing. Before she could process much more she felt soft lips press against her. The kiss was soft but there was an urgency behind that made Ginny's knees go weak. Hermione's responded to Ginny's slackening body by pulling her closer and placing her hand at the small of the youngest back to keep her in place. Hermione's other hand was cupping Ginny's face caressing her slowly and gradually making its way towards her neck; she could feel pure unadulterated lust radiated from touching Ginny's porcelain-like skin. She sensually licked the bottom of the girls lip demanding entrance and the redhead willingly complied - as their tongues met slowly both witches let out a deep moan of unrestrained pleasure - it was at that exactly moment the desire they felt intensified like a wild fire spreading throughout their bodies. The need was becoming unbearable making the kiss faster, harder, sloppier- they were trying to merge into each other, to feel each other's body movements, to hear each other's shallow breathing and strangled moans. In an effort to relieve some of the mounting tension Hermione pushed Ginny against the door roughly and pressed their bodies together earning a loud groan from the youngest. _

_"Oh gods h-Hermione" _

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Ignoring the unidentifiable sound Ginny focused her attention back to the woman that was ravishing her. Now Hermione's lips had moved down to her neck and were nipping and licking over her pulse point; the hand that was previously on her neck migrated south and rested on her waist teasing the hem of her shirt. _

_"Please don't stop"_

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. _

Ginny woke with a start. Her body was covered in sweat and her mouth was dry- she could still feel a pulsing tension in between her legs. Looking around the room still disoriented from waking up so quickly she saw Harry's owl waiting on outside her window. _ Honestly Harry! You have the worst timing ever! _ She was in a bad mood for many reasons. First, this was the fourth time this week she'd woken up from sexual dreams featuring a lovely brunette. Although the dreams themselves varied significantly (in her office, in the quidditch lockers, in Ginny's flat, in Hermione's flat) they all ended before they got anywhere interesting. At this rate to say she was sexually frustrated was as much as an understatement as saying that Rita Skeeter had a _little_ bit of a curious nature. The second reason why she was so irritated was because she knew she shouldn't have been having those dreams to begin with. All-in- all Plan: Get over Hermione Granger was an absolute failure; although she made an effort to not run into her again the beautiful brunette was every bit present in her thoughts. And the cherry on top to all the series of unfortunate events, today was the Ministry Spring Gala and she would have to attend opposite Harry Potter where she was bound to receive more unwanted attention. Not only that but she would probably run into Hermione who she had learned from Ron was attending with Owen. _Merlin could this day already be over please? _

With letter now in hand Ginny carelessly tore open the piece of parchment.

"Ginny,  
I just wanted to confirm that I'll be dropping by your place at 6 tonight. If I'm a bit late it's because I had to force your brother into his dress robes. :)  
Harry"

_Lovely. _

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep Ginny stepped into the kitchen and huffily made her tea.

* * *

At 6 on the dot she heard a knocking outside her door; she quickly added her earnings and heels as she rushed towards the sound. She tried to dismiss the familiarity of the situation, unfortunately for her, it wasn't the brunette on the other side of the door, in real life it was Harry.

"Hey" she was slightly out of breath and she cracked a small smile when she realized Harry's eyes travelling down her body. Since she hadn't been in a particular mood to attend this event she had opted to wear the dress she wore for the Harpies Induction Ceremony- she assumed that they were completely different circles of people and thus no one would recognize she'd worn it before. The dress itself was beautiful and she knew it. She had gotten it in America at the incessant persuasion of her friend Jess "just in case" she got recruited by the Harpies and was in need of a dress for whatever celebratory event would follow. The dress was black and long- it had two wide straps that fell from her neck to cover her breasts, the straps met the rest of the fabric at her waist creating a very deep cleavage. The dress was also entirely backless so her skin was exposed all the way down to her hips. It was revealing, it was sexy, it was classy, it was perfect, and as an added bonus she usually received looks similar to the one Harry was giving her at that moment. She just hoped this work would work its charm with another person as well.

She looked at him with expecting eyes waiting for him to react.

"You look beautiful" he said almost in a whisper.

"Thank you" she responded with a cheery and light voice to cut through whatever mood the boy was in. _ Control yourself Potter, you don't stand a chance. "Ready to go?"_

"Yes of course. Hold on tight- I will apparate us to my flat and we can floo from there, it's connected" quickly coming back to his senses.

She nodded and held his arm tightly. _This is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

Hermione absolutely loved magic ever since she found out she was a witch and possibly even before then. It was something that never ceased to surprise her and she loved that there were always more things to learn about it. As she entered the enormous ball room she smiled broadly in appreciation and gratitude that she was given the opportunity to be a part of such a magnificent world. The room was decorated with beautiful vines and wild flowers blossoming in every color. The ceiling was transfigured to look like a clear starry night and the air that filled the room was crisp and smelled of dew and flowers. Flying around were beautiful enchanted fireflies that floated slowly behind the mantle of stars- it truly was breathtaking.

Hermione was interrupted from admiration of the room when she felt someone approach her from behind and stand beside her. She didn't turn she knew exactly who it was.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Dazzling" responded softly still enthralled by the view.

"Not as much as you" she felt his eyes on her now and she turned to meet him. With a roll of the eyes she responded,

"That's a terrible line you know" she was smiling at his efforts knowing they would never really work on her.

"It was? I didn't think it was too bad" he shrugged.

"Incredibly over used line"

"I guess I'll have to think of something better next time" he added with renewed conviction

"No there won't be a next time. I've told you already- this isn't a date!" she responded a little too harshly.

She knew she was being a bit cruel but she also knew where this was going and it was exactly what she was hoping to avoid tonight. Ever since she had asked Owen to be her date she feared it would make him believe she was ready to take their relationship to another level. After the quidditch match they attended together, she had approached him in several occasions just to talk and distract herself. She knew the reason was because not surprisingly she had not spoken to Ginny since their last run in at her office. Though incredibly challenging she had even mustered enough courage to owl her to meet for tea, unfortunately Ginny was too busy with quidditch and apparently would be for an indefinite amount of time. Frustrated at how poorly she was coping with having minimal interactions with the redhead Hermione had started to talk to Owen in an effort to distract lift her spirits up a bit. It had worked- especially when they kept the conversations light, although in more than one occasion the blonde couldn't help himself from asking what was wrong. When this happened she would let out an incredulous "What do you mean" look and then just say "I have a lot of things to work through" or some variation of the phrase. That would usually fend him off for a while but he knew something was undeniably off. Unfortunately, Hermione's efforts to deal with Ginny induced feelings were giving Owen's unrelenting heart some hope and courage - and she absolutely dreaded the fact that she would have to somehow subtly reestablish the boundaries soon.

"Ok Ok, fine - it's not a date. We'll call it a friendly night between two coworkers. Better?" smiled good naturedly at her quickly masking the hurt he felt at her coldness.

"Much" she offered him a small smile.

"Oh look! There are Mike and Susan -lets go say hello." And so they walked towards their co workers and started discussing well, work, because although it seemed like a dull subject for the evening it was the only thing that they all had in common. Hermione pretended to be immersed in conversations, since after all, she was usually the most vocal one in the group, but in reality her eyes were scanning the crowds for a certain redheaded witch… and Harry. She had obviously heard that she would be attending with Harry a few hours after she had agreed in fact. She wasn't sure why since she had expected it to happen but the emotions that that news swirled in her were enough to literally make her sick – so much in fact that she spent the rest of the afternoon with a terrible nauseating feeling in her stomach and had to work from home. Still, she pushed that aside and with renewed conviction vowed to make the best out of this night and get a little bit closer to figuring out the conundrum that was Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione, there you are!" She turned around to find the familiar voice and saw Harry approaching her with a glowing smile. She looked at him in confusion when she didn't see him with Ginny so instead of greeting him excitedly as she usually did, curiosity got the best of her.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I'm here"

Hermione turned around and sure enough the redhead beauty was standing behind her. Hermione's mind went blank and she couldn't do anything but stare at that plunging neckline that called for her touch; she restrained her twitching hands in a fist to stop herself from groping Ginny in public. And so instead she stood there for Merlin knows how many minutes, or hours, or days just staring at Ginny unabashedly- any sense of propriety completely ignored.

"Hi Hermione" the redhead greeted sweetly. Ginny could immediately read Hermione's expression only because it was reminiscent of the look she had in her recurrent dreams. Still it was hard to be 100% sure that that's what it was...she was probably just reading too much into it. Or was she? After a few more seconds of more staring Hermione looked up at Ginny's face (were eyes glazed over?), shook her head slightly and visibly reign in whatever emotions were threatening to surface.

"H-Hi Gin" she cleared her throat that was now dry and raspy "you look…" _Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. _Instead of completing her sentence she caught herself and purposefully trailed off hoping the point would have gotten across.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Harry said proudly, his cheeks reddening by the second, but for once he didn't seem to care. Ginny walked across Hermione and stood beside her date.

_The dress is backless! OH MY SWEET GODS! No no, don't turn around let me see... _

Hermione coughed rather loudly to hide the way her body was reacting to Ginny's exposed skin and to steer her mind away from those dangerously tempting thoughts. One more look at Ginny though, who she realized had also not broken her gaze away from her, and she knew she would not be able to stop imagining herself ripping that dress off her. She needed to get away and figure out a way to regroup immediately.

"Drinks!" she said suddenly.

"What?" harry chuckled lightly at the out of the blue comment from his friend.

"Sorry- I'm going to go get drinks. I'll be right back" she said loudly so that Owen also could hear her. As she walked away quickly she failed to notice three sets of eyes on her back.

Once she managed to find a floating tray with drinks she quickly grabbed it and drowned it in one gulp. As she walked back to her date, the cup now refilling itself, she spotted Ginny and Harry chatting with Ron and his date, Lavender Brown. Forcing herself to tear her gaze away from Ginny's back she resumed her conversation with her colleagues. The rest of the night went by smoothly, Kingsley gave a speech about upcoming projects of the Ministry and a few other Ministry workers shared some news about their departments. After dinner the band resumed and people continued to mingle with one another. It was at this moment that she saw Ginny alone for the first time sitting in a deserted table. This was her chance. She politely excused herself from Owen and some of his friends and approached the younger witch. Ginny's back was to her so she walked quietly in an attempt to stay unseen. She knew it might be too daring but she needed some sort of contact so once she got close enough she swiftly covered Ginny's eyes with her hand. She felt Ginny immediately tense and try to move the unknown hands from her face but before she could Hermione leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"Guess who?"

Almost immediately Ginny's hand fell back to her lap. Hermione sensed her take a deep breath that she exhaled slowly.

"Hermione" she said without a moment of hesitation or doubt.

Hermione chuckled amusedly and sat down besides the younger witch.

"How did you know?" she asked with genuine curiosity. There were hundreds of people in the room it was shocking that her response was so assertive.

"I just did. How are you?" Hermione noticed the quick transition of topic but went along with it.

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Good. Busy but good. It's been crazy with quidditch" she shook her head in sighed.

"I can imagine. Congratulations by the way you guys had a fantastic game against the Tornadoes the other weekend"

"Thank you" the compliment earned Hermione a shy smile.

"It was quite dangerous though. I have never seen a team foul so much, not even the Slytherins, and that's saying something"

"Yeah it was challenging but nothing we haven't dealt with before." Ginny paused for a moment looking confused "Wait- what do you mean? How did you see the game?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's reaction and decided to be a bit playful.

"With my eyes silly" Ginny scoffed at her response and rolled her eyes.

"I went to the game" the brunette added casually.

"What! With who? Harry and Ron told me they couldn't make it" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

Damn it she hadn't figured out a way to omit this rather inconvenient fact from the conversation. And while she knew that going to the game would earn her some points, she was also aware that the fact she had gone with Owen would set her back a few steps as well.

"Owen- my coworker. You met him briefly the other day. It was a good game though. You were great" she tried to move past the Owen hiccup and offered the younger witch a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came" the displeasure that Ginny felt was hidden fast but Hermione, always the observant, had not missed it. She noticed how Ginny rearranged her features and offered her a less than sincere smile back.

_Fix it Hermione, fix it now._

"It's amazing what they've done with the decorations this year isn't it?" _ Seriously? SERIOUSLY! That's how you are going to woo Ginny Weasley? Pathetic._Ginny looked around and then turned her gaze to the star filled sky.

"It's beautiful" she looked up admiring the view "the stars are too far away though"

"Yes, well, they usually are, millions of light years away in fact" she added with a teasing smirk.

"Well, they seem a little closer when I'm flying smarty pants" she hit Hermione's arm playfully.  
"I haven't been able to do that in a while though - fly at night. I can't do it around my flat for obvious reasons and I haven't stayed over at the Burrow for some time now. I miss it." she shrugged sadly at the memory.

The nostalgia in Ginny's voice made the wheels in Hermione's head start to turn, and fast. _I've got it! It was about time! _She figured that what she was about to do could possibly be the most reckless thing she had ever done (come to think about it probably not but definitely in the top 10) or it could be the most rewarding and exciting moment of her life. She decided to live a little and go for it- something inside her told her Ginny was worth the risk.

With a grin from ear to ear Hermione forcefully pushed herself off the chair and looked at Ginny's questioning eyes.

"Come on- I want to show you something" she summoned her Gryffindor courage and stretched her hand out to the now interested looking witch. Without any hesitation Ginny grabbed her hand and picked up her clutch off the table. They both scanned the room briefly for their dates and found them occupied- they then locked eyes, and with eyes sparkling with excitement Ginny gave Hermione a small nod. _Let's go then. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Easter! Hope you all had a good weekend. As promised part 2 of the Spring Gala is here. I don't know why but I found myself listening to "No Surprises" by Radiohead as I wrote an important scene below, so if you know that song, try to use that as the background music when you read it, it will add a little magic to it I think. Anyway, thank you for everyone who has added this to their favorites stories and/or have alerted it. I hope you enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think and review! :)

JK owns it.

They exited the room without looking back both beaming with excitement. As soon as they started walking further down the hallway towards the Atrium Hermione quickly performed a disillusionment charm on both of them to covered their tracks, after all, she knew for a fact what they were about to do was completely against Ministry rules. They walked to the lift in silence, Ginny had asked a few times where they were going but Hermione refused to answer each time. They turned a corner and were faced a wall full of lifts. Hermione turned around to check no one was behind them and quickly ushered Ginny inside. The redhead's heart almost jumped out of her chest as soon as that lift came to life- much like the last time she had come to the Ministry to visit Hermione. After a few sharp turns down and sideways and the lift finally stopped and opened its doors.

"Level 9- Department of Mysteries"

A tiny voice inside Ginny panicked. _We are breaking into the Department of Mysteries? That is soooo wicked! Wait-how is this possible?_

She recalled many occasions when her father had told her about the strict security and secrecy of the Department and how only very few select ministry workers knew how to get in.

_How did Hermione know how to get in? She definitely knows this is in violation of every Ministry rule in existence. Wasn't Hermione supposed to be notably stringent with rules? I guess she has a little bit of a dark side...and I love it! _

Hermione stepped out of the lift and took a few steps. When she realized she wasn't being followed she called out Ginny's name. The redhead was frozen from nerves, the repercussions of being caught would definitely be severe, but another part of her was bouncing with excitement and a need for adventure (and some alone time) with the brunette.

"I'm here" she announced, "I'm following"

Although Ginny couldn't see her Hermione smirked; her veins filling with adrenaline.

With quick pace they went down a long hall and through a dark door that opened shortly after they met it - Ginny assumed Hermione had nonverbally done some sort of powerful spell to open it. They then found themselves in a circular room full of doors.

_What in Merlin's beard is this! _

Now out of danger Hermione undid the disillusionment charm and came face to face with a curious looking Ginny. She noticed the younger girl's cheeks were flush and her hair was slightly tussled looking oh so enticing. Focusing back on her not-so-very-thought-out plan she remembered the inconvenient and annoying trick the doors played and realized she didn't have the slightest clue how she could identify the one she wanted. _Oh well I guess I'll have to try them all. _

She approached one door and peaked in; immediately her eyes fell to the big rectangular tank with brains – in a flash, memories of that dreadful night flooded back to her memory. She pushed away the negative thoughts, closed the door briskly, marked it, and continued with her task. The next door revealed a very large and deserted room. She didn't recognize it at first but Hermione assumed this was the thought chamber- now devoid of the thousands of glowing crystal balls they had destroyed- the room looked dark and ominous. Hermione quickly closed it as well and marked the door with an X. Finally she opened the third door and let out a short gasp._ This is it! _Hermione had been curious about the room since their fifth year after the battle. She had never been there herself but when recollecting each person's take on what had happened she remembered Luna had described it as "unusual". Anything that merited that description from Luna was definitely something she wanted to investigate.

All the while Hermione was looking into doors Ginny was waiting anxiously behind her. She caught a glimpse of a room with tanks full of some rather unattractive and circular fish, she assumed, right before the door closed and moved. _Interesting. _The second room she peeked into was too dark for her to see anything. At the third Hermione turned to her - apparently having found what she was looking for.

"Ginny come here" she motioned the girl forward and Ginny willingly complied.

"Take my hand" Hermione instructed holding it out to the younger girl. Ginny looked at it for a second and then at Hermione and grabbed on tightly knowing that whatever was in there she would only want to face with this girl by her side.

Hermione grinned as soon as she felt Ginny's hand in hers – she opened the door again. It took a second for Ginny's eyes to adjust to the darkness. She let out a small shriek when she felt herself start to float but relaxed when she heard Hermione giggle softly next to her.

"It's okay Gin, there's no gravity - just look around"

And Ginny obeyed. _Oh my gods! What in the world! _Nothing she had ever seen in her entire life held as much beauty as what was surrounding her at that very moment. As her eyes adjusted Ginny realized the dark room was now full with bright colors glowing all around them. She felt like she had somehow flown into the ceiling of the ball room and just left this world entirely, and in a way they had. They were floating through a sea of stars, literally floating around them. Ginny saw Jupiter and then the majestic rings of Saturn not far behind. She saw shooting stars ignite and propel through the sea of darkness. Ginny kept her eyes wide trying to take it all in without missing a second of this surreal place she was in. She was beyond stunned, she was flabbergasted – it was just beyond anything she could believe. _ Am I really here?_ _Did someone slip a potion in my drink and made me hallucinate? _ She was about to burst with so many emotions that washed over her unexpectedly that she felt her eyes water from sheer and utter bliss. It was the most beautiful and peaceful thing she had ever seen. As she glided through space Ginny stretched out her arm to try to reach for the stars that were now just beyond her reach - this was by far the closest she had ever seen them, and they were perfect. After what seemed like hours Hermione finally spoke, softly as if not trying to break the spell they were both under.

"Look over there Ginny. Do you see those stars?"

Ginny's eyes followed where Hermione was pointing.

"Ursa major" she gasped. She had studied all this while at school and had always been captivated by constellations- astronomy had always been one of her stronger subjects.

Hermione smiled at her friend's response.

"And there's Ursa Minor!" Ginny continued with child-like excitement. She felt like a child, pure, innocent, untarnished by reality, by the confines of the world and all the confusion that brought along with it. She was just Ginny right now and she was free floating through space with Hermione. Ginny sighed in contentment and chanced a glance at the brunette who was looking as elated as she felt. She saw her eyes shimmer with excitement the way she looked when she spoke about house elves. There was something about the sight of Hermione at that exact moment that made Ginny's heart swell and chest constrain. In this alternate reality where she was just Ginny, with no strings attached, she felt bold and liberated, and wanted nothing more than to pull Hermione into a passionate kiss as they drifted through the solar system. As if on cue Hermione turned and locked her eyes to Ginny's - and that look said it all. Without breaking eye contact Ginny inched closer to the brunettes face. Ginny let out a small gasp when she saw all the emotions lying behind those smothering chocolate eyes. Unable to wait a second longer she closed the remaining distance and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's pink lips. She was about to pull back when she felt Hermione start to kiss her back shyly. Ginny felt a bolt of electricity run down her body causing her to shivery slightly- Hermione tasted of the sweetest oranges and had the faintest spice of cloves. With trembling hands the redhead caressed Hermione's cheek slowly using the contact to prove that she was real, that this was happening. She felt the older witch pull their still intertwined hands towards her body to get closer, she carefully rested her other arm around Ginny's waist. They both were learning each others bodies, exploring each other mouths, letting each other experience absolute bliss. They weren't Hermione and Ginny now they were just two hearts finally speaking to each other, finally seeing, finally understanding, and finally allowing themselves to love. And so, severing all ties with reality, they let their bodies dance through the stars. So lost were they in each other that they were unable to stop their bodies from bumping into some sort wall. Breaking away from each other with half shut eyes they both of looked around in confusion, and to their dismay, realized they had reached the exit door.

"We should probably head back - I think we've been gone for a while" Hermione said reluctantly.

Ginny, still too lost in the feeling of Hermione's lips to understand what had just happened, just nodded dazedly.

As soon as they opened the door they both felt the ground beneath them again. They walked in silence back to the ball room putting some distance between them, neither of them wanting to say anything that would ruin the moment. As they approached their destination they saw that the party was starting to die down a bit. They continued walking both trying to mask what the lingering effects of the most earth shattering kiss they had ever experienced. They were both struggling to regain their composure when their paths were intercepted by no other than Harry and Owen.

"Hermione! Where have you two been?" Harry asked with agitated concern.

"Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" He added quickly.

"No, no, nothing happened. I'm sorry we've worried you but Ginny and I were just talking about the Ministry and she said she hadn't really ever seen it except once when she was younger so I told her I'd show her around a bit. Must have lost track of time. I'm so sorry." She pleaded feeling guilty she had made him worry so much.

Harry visibly relaxed but was still a little shaken. He smiled at Ginny now.

"So how did you like it?"

"What?" Ginny who had not really been paying much attention to the exchange - her mind still reeling from what had just happened- looked at Harry curiously.

"The ministry, what did you think of it?" He repeated

"It's beautiful" she responded in wonderment. She briefly noted she sounded remarkably like Luna at that moment but she simply didn't care.

Harry eyes widened in surprise - yes the Ministry was architecturally appealing to the eyes but he didn't think anyone in their right mind would go as far as to describe it as beautiful.

"So Hermione ready to go?" Owen's words broke through the peculiar mood that was surrounding the group.

Hermione looked at Ginny with pleading eyes trying it convey that had happened between them was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and that it was her she wished she could leave with instead. Ginny just looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure. Bye Harry. I'm so sorry about before- it won't happen again." She said looking at him square in the eye. He just nodded firmly and pulled her into a hug.

"Talk to you soon Gin" she said and hugged her too. She lingered in the younger witches arms a bit but no one else seemed to notice. Right before she pulled away she heard Ginny whisper,

"Thank you"

She left with Owen with a warm feeling still in her stomach. There were a lot of things that she had done today that weren't exactly planned but it turned out for the best nonetheless. She knew now how she felt about Ginny- what she felt with that kiss, it was just impossible to run away from. There was nothing platonic about the more than friendly feelings she felt for the redhead and she wouldn't pretend otherwise. She liked Ginny Weasley. Whatever that meant and whatever would happen between them she would just deal with tomorrow, tonight, tonight she would just let herself dream of stars, and the moon, and her sun.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well. I want to apologize for not posting sooner - I've been feeling under the weather for a few days and the medicine it take makes me incredibly drowsy so I fall asleep instead of writing Anyway, today I didn't take my meds so I could write this up, so I'm sorry if it isn't great but I tried! The next chapter should be up this weekend so that will be less in between time. Thanks for everyone who added this story to their alerts/faves! Please please please read and review.

Disclaimer: JK owns it.

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up feeling completely at ease for the first time in months. It was a wonderful spring morning, the sunlight warmly illuminated her room and she could hear birds chirping outside her window. She was mid morning stretch when her mind went to the events that happened last night. She jerked awake and sat upright on her bed. _Was it a dream? _ The logical part of her brain panicked at the idea. Surely she had imagined kissing Ginny amidst the stars, things like that didn't happen. Not in real life. Not when the person is Ginny Weasley, a woman, who most surely didn't reciprocate her feelings. Last night was definitely a dream, a wonderful and rather vivid dream, anything else would just not happen to someone like Hermione. While she had a lot of affections in her life she was never the sort to swoon over anyone and if she did, like in that brief time she was pining for Ron, things never really worked out for some reason. But then she remembered the look in Ginny's eyes that had caught her so off guard; she didn't even have time for her mind to process how close their bodies were to each other, and then she felt the softest lips against her own and she let herself melt into that kiss. No one had ever kissed her like that; no one had ever been capable of erasing all rational thought from her mind. _Oh gods and that delicious taste of strawberries. _She touched her lips with her index finger at the memory. _ I can still taste her. It must have been real. It was real! _

Another on-slew of panic washed over the brunette. _What am I going to do now? Did Ginny mean it or was it just a spur of the moment thing? Did she like it? I most certainly did. Oh gods I enjoyed kissing a woman! What does that mean! Hermione you know what it means stop being so thick - this just confirms what you already suspected. How come I just figured this out now? How did this happen? Is it just a phase? Yes, that must surely be it. There's no way I'm a …. am I? Enough Hermione don't be foolish, be honest with yourself there is no need to put labels on anything, just relax. Don't over think it. You like Ginny, that's it, plain and simple. It could mean a lot of things but you aren't going to think about that now because you're going to lose it entirely, and you have to go to the Burrow in a few hours so just breathe! _She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The Burrow! She had almost entirely forgotten they all had agreed to lunch with Ms. Weasley to tell her all about last night. _Ginny is probably going to be there. Oh gods. _A rush of butterflies filled her stomach and she dramatically fell back down on the bed and half groaned half shrieked into her pillow.

As she rushed to get ready she felt that familiar feeling of nervousness mixed with anxiety and a twinge of fear she got right before exams. She was flustered. It was quite obvious that there would be an inevitable chat between herself and Ginny that would either make or break her heart at this point. Although she was trying to keep herself optimistic there was still a side of her that taunted her, that told her that Ginny wouldn't be interested, that it was just a meaningless kiss, another conquest for the famous quidditch player. _Enough! Everything is going to be just fine._

With renewed resolve she twisted in her spot and appeared in front of the Burrow. The house was unusually quiet; no one had rushed up to greet her upon her arrival which was rare. Hermione opened the door slowly wand in hand, years of being in danger preparing her for the worst.

"Hello? Ron? Harry?" she spoke into the apparently empty house as she took hesitant steps towards the kitchen. It was when she heard two people whisper. She stopped and stood still trying to focus her attention on the conversation that was happening just a few feet away from her.

"This is all our fault Arthur"

"There there Molly, she's going to be alright, this will blow over soon enough"

"But Arthur, I must have done something wrong. I surely didn't raiser her to -"

"Molly please darling, calm down. We haven't even had a chance to talk to Ginny about it yet. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation to why she did what she did"

"Oh Arthur, I hope you're right. Our baby girl..." muffled sobs rang across the empty house.

Hermione waited until she heard Mrs. Weasley compose herself a bit. She then took a few quiet steps back and cleared her throat.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out loudly. She turned the corner and feigned surprise when she spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hermione dear" Mrs. Weasley quickly took a few steps and hugged the brunette but before meeting her eyes she continued her path towards the cupboard pulling out a cup for tea.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked gently trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about" Mr. Weasley reassured her

"Where is everyone?"

"They have left early to see if they could find Ginny"

"She's gone?" she was surprised to hear hurt in her voice; she recovered a moment later and added with genuine concern "Where did she go?"

While she was struggling to remain her composure inside the brunette couldn't help but feel rejected, foolish, and guilty. _Oh gods how could I have been so stupid! She surely left because of yesterday. She was probably embarrassed or ashamed at least. Did she leave to avoid seeing me again, to spare my feelings? _Her tumultuous thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley pushing a copy of The Daily Prophet towards her, on the front page was a still picture of Ginny only wearing what appeared to be a mans button down shirt; the young girl was smiling cheerfully and sitting casually on a backwards chair.

_BREAKING NEWS: Ginny Weasley Disrobes in America!_

_Earlier this morning pictures have been revealed of Ms. Ginny Weasley, star chaser of the Holy Head Harpies, posing in nothing but underwear in a famous muggle magazine for men in America. The young athlete appears in a several full page photographs wearing minimal amounts of clothing. Her lewd behavior is unbecoming of a lady and will certainly tarnish her promising professional quidditch career. Not only are Ms. Weasley's actions consequential to her team, she also will undoubtedly lose a significant amount of her young fan-base. After all, mothers, would you want Ms. Weasley to be your child's role model? While no sources could be found to validate the details of this story we have reason to believe that Ms. Weasley engaged in such activities willingly to rebel from the strict and controlling ways of her parents Arthur and Molly Weasley. Currently the whereabouts of Ms. Weasley are unknown. We will continue reporting when we have new developments in the story. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione felt her heart speed up at the sight of Ginny almost naked body. Berating herself for being so insensitive and absolutely inappropriate she refocused her attention to the situation at hand.

"That vile woman" Hermione said under her breath. She heard Ms. Weasley's whimper escape before Mr. Weasley took her in his arms again.

"And Ginny is gone?"

"Yes, I asked Ron to go find her this morning to her flat but she was already gone. I have contacted one of her team mates but she hasn't been with any of them and the coach doesn't know where she is, she hasn't contacted any of her brothers, and we haven't received any owls from her either" Mr. Weasley answered evenly. Unable to restrain her sobs now Mrs. Weasley cried mournfully into the arms of her husband.

"She so impulsive that Ginny. When she was younger and she got angry or upset she would always end up doing something reckless. I can't imagine now. I'm just scared for my baby girl." She said in between sobs while Mr. Weasley gently rubbed her back.

"Is there any way I can help?"She needed to do something, to find Ginny somehow. Everyone knew quidditch was Ginny's life, and just the minimal chance that that may be taken away from her, though highly unlikely, would probably kill her. _I can't even fathom how she's feeling right now. She shouldn't have to face this alone. Damn the Weasley's and their pride!_

"Thank you for offering Hermione but I think we're doing everything we can. You can feel free to stay here if you'd like. I told the boys to come back at 7"

"I'll stay" she said with determination. _I need to know if she's okay. Gods Ginny where are you?_

* * *

Hours went by without any news. At around 7 in the afternoon Ron and Harry arrived looking dejected and concerned. They didn't have to say anything their expressions spoke for them.

"Nothing" Ron announced remorsefully.

Hermione felt a knot form in her throat. She was trying to control herself and think over things rationally. _She'll be back, she has to come back. _

"Thank you boys"

"What about the order?" Hermione interjected abruptly; her voice was thick with emotion.

"We already spoke to some of them but unfortunately since this is not a life and death situation, sort of speak; it doesn't fall into their priority tasks. That said, I wrote to Kingsley and he said that if we don't hear anything by tomorrow he will approve a small mission to search for Ginny"

At the mention of Ginny's name Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley sniffle again.

"It will be okay Molly, she'll come home soon" Mr. Weasley said reassuring his wife.

"Yeah mum. You know Ginny she probably just went out flying somewhere to calm down and lost track of time. We all saw her last night, I'm sure we're just being paranoid."

"Yes, yes I'm sure you're right Ron" Mrs. Weasley said determinately trying with all her might to maintain some level of optimism. She nodded fervently and gave a brave smile "I'm sure she'll be in her flat in the morning".

"Yes" Arthur confirmed, "Well boys, Hermione, please go home it's getting late. Please let us know if you hear from her we will let you know if we see her first as well. Thank you again for all your help. It is nice to see Ginny surrounded by such great friends. " He added with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" Hermione and Harry responded earnestly.

* * *

Hermione appeared in her living room and felt like she was about to collapse on the floor; she was just so emotionally and mentally drained. Everything had happened so quickly, she had experienced the best moment in her life last night and just as quickly as it happened it left. Ginny had left, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. The brunette sighed feeling defeated. All romantic feelings aside, she was genuinely concerned and just wished Ginny would come home tonight for everyone's sake. _Please come back Gin._

Knowing that she would be unable to fall sleep Hermione walk towards to kitchen to make some tea. It was then when she heard a faint knock on the door. Surprised by the unexpected visit Hermione opened the door hesitantly.

"Hermione..."

It was Ginny.

A/N2: So…there might be some trouble in paradise! Don't say I didn't warn ya ;) On the bright side, I think this means my story will be a bit longer than anticipated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everyone is doing well (I'm feeling better finally)! So I was so encouraged by all the great reviews that I decided to post this one up before I said I would :) endless thanks for all your support! It feels good to know that people are reading what I'm posting, so thanks again! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: JK owns it.

Chapter 9:

It took a second for Hermione to believe her eyes. In front of her stood a miserable looking Ginny; her eyes were still red and her cheeks were blotchy and tear stained. The girl sniffled and gave a weak smile. Before she could say anything Hermione let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and engulfed Ginny in a bone crushing hug. As she held the young girl in her arms she felt relief wash over her.

Almost as soon as she felt Hermione's arms around her Ginny responded to the hug with equal fervor. She didn't fully understand why but she felt safe for the first time all day. With a sigh she felt the flame in her heart grow and let herself become filled with its warmth. The moment she smelled Hermione's scent she instinctively tightened her hold on the older witch; needing the contact more than she had expected.

Both girls just stood holding each other for what seemed like ages. Ginny felt a smile creep up her face as she realized Hermione hadn't let go yet. _Gods this feels so good, so natural. _She thought. It was when she remembered the reason why she had ended up in Hermione's flat in the first place that reality came crashing back to her. Her feeling of contentment was quickly replaced by embarrassment forcing her to slowly break the embrace.

When she pulled back she was surprised to see Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. The older witch responded to Ginny's shocked expression with a bashful smile. With a shaky hand Hermione wiped the lone tear that was rolling down her cheek and let out a short incredulous laugh that was mainly directed to herself for being so emotionally transparent.

"I'm so glad to see you" the brunette choked out.

Ginny took a step back and decided to pay close attention to the floor.

Hermione felt Ginny's mood change and looked at the girl curiously. A moment later the redhead looked up and locked her gaze.

"You were looking for me?" She asked in bewilderment. Sure she had expected her parents to be sick with worry, and her brothers even, but she didn't expect Hermione to be so worked up over it. Something about that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes - we all were! You're family is worried sick Gin" the redhead nodded her head solemnly and broke the eye contact again.

"Yeah, I know. Do you mind if I come in?" She said with a little hope in her voice.

"Oh goodness! Of course. Please come in" Hermione opened the door to her flat and ushered Ginny towards the living room. Instead of sitting down with the girl the brunette stood in front of her nervously.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Pumpkin juice? I think I might have some butterbeer in here too"

Hermione felt the now familiar Ginny-induced butterflies take over her stomach once again. She felt even more anxious when she noted that this was the first time Ginny had been to her flat.

"Tea is fine. Thank you" Ginny responded evenly also starting to feel that tingly sensation she always got when she was alone with the older witch.

With a few whisks of her wand Hermione effectively put the water to boil and summoned two tea cups. She sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Ginny and saw the redhead raise her eyebrow at her.

"Impressive kitchen spells"

"Thanks. Your mum taught me actually" she chuckled.

"I suspected as much"

There was a very awkward silence that followed. Hermione was debating with herself on how bring up the elephant in the room. Unable to decide what was the most tactful way to discuss such an issue she decided she would stay quiet and wait for Ginny to bring it up instead.

"So I'm guessing you've heard? Or saw actually" the young witch laughed bitterly before covering her face with her hands and letting out a deep breath.

"Yes. I did." She struggled to end the sentence there even though there were about a million things racing through her mind threatening to come out.

Ginny nodded again and stared off to space. Hermione waited patiently giving Ginny all the time she needed to say whatever she wanted to her. Finally the young witch came back from wherever her mind had gone and looked at Hermione determinedly.

"I-" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I-I didn't know. Gods this is such a bloody mess. How could I have been so naive? I never thought … I just didn't think period. Stupid bloody pictures!"

Hermione saw Ginny's face turn crimson with anger. Not really sure how to respond Hermione just stood still and waited for Ginny to calm down.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking" she asked probed gently.

"It was just a couple of pictures. How on earth did Rita Skeeter find them! Or a better question, how did they end up published by a magazine!" Feeling herself getting worked up again Ginny took a deep breath to reign in the emotions that were erupting inside of her.

"I'm sorry. I guess it would be easier to just explain form the beginning. So my final year of school was when I first found out I had a real chance of making the Harpies. My coach pulled me aside one day after practice and told me that a scout from the Harpies would be attending a few of the games towards the end of the season. I was ecstatic- I mean it was my dream come true. Right after that happened a girl that played in the opposing team came up to me and told me she was also going to be trying out for the same spot. By that point I had heard that this girl had found about the team recently and had taken interest in it. I personally think is because she was looking for an excuse to move to London. Her parents never let her because she was the oldest and responsible for carrying out their family's business -they are very wealthy you see. Anyway, bottom line is that she randomly wanted to try out for the spot I've been dreaming my entire life for. On top of that she had the nerve to tell me that I would never make it because... because I was poor and my broom wasn't up to "professional" standards."

Hermione carefully moved closer to redhead placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder reassuringly. The younger witched looked at her and Hermione gave her a caring smile accompanied by a brief nod urging her to continue.

"Looking back it was so stupid, but I was desperate. Despite my best efforts I let that stupid girl's words get to me. I didn't want to risk not making the team just because I didn't have the proper resources. I couldn't let that be a determining factor. So I... "

She took another deep breath to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. When she felt Hermione's hand rubbing her shoulder she felt millions of bolts of electricity strike through her body. That small contact told her everything was okay, that she was safe now, and that she was taken care of.

"So I- I had heard of muggle photographers that paid a lot of money for pictures. So I found an ad in a muggle newspaper. It said it was for an art project for some muggle university so I went. It wasn't terrible- they were actually quite nice. Once it was over I got paid and that was about it. I didn't really think much of it. I mean, it took me days to finally find the nerve to go in the first place. I kept thinking of mum, and what she would have said if she had seen me. But then I convinced myself that it wasn't necessarily terrible, I wasn't completely naked, and on top of that how would anyone I know ever see them." She let out an incredulous snort "how wrong I was"

"Oh Gin" Hermione exclaimed quickly putting her arms around the redhead again. She held Ginny tightly and was about to pull back when she felt heard a sob escape from the young witch.

"Sh Sh, Gin its going to be ok" She whispered in the girl's ear. Ginny turned and fell into Hermione again. The brunette slowly rocked them both and didn't stop until she felt Ginny stop crying.

The redhead pulled away and dried her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Thanks" she said gratefully

"Please don't thank me that's what I'm here for. Look, I know things seem terrible now, but everyone knows that Rita Skeeter is an insufferable woman and that most of what she says is rubbish. So please don't take her article at heart-gods knows not many people will. I'm sure that this will blow ever in no time. You're the best player in the team Gin; they'd be daft to want you gone."

Ginny shrugged and sniffled.

"I did get a letter from coach this morning" she relented

"and?"

"well... they want me in the team. They asked me what was true and what was not from that article and said that my position wasn't jeopardized or anything."

"that's excellent Gin! You see I told you!" Hermione beamed with happiness

" Ha, yeah I guess it's not too bad. They do, however, want me to go to an image consultant. Whatever that is."

"That's just a person whose job is to advice on how to create, maintain or fix a certain image for a person. It's pretty common in the muggle world. Nothing terrible I assure you. Though I still don't think you need it."

"Yeah well we'll see. I have an appointment with her tomorrow."

"They waste no time I see" she smirked good naturedly

"Not when it comes to quidditch- can't afford to. It usually takes priority over everything you know" she teased. The older witch rolled her eye at the comment. When she looked at Ginny again she felt an incredible urge to close the distance between them and make those lips hers again. Ginny's gaze did not waver, it remained lost in Hermione's sparkling brown eyes; she also felt that impulse to take Hermione right then and there and to escape reality in her arms once more.

Reminding herself that this was most definitely not the time to try and get into Ginny's pants Hermione broke the eye contact and looked towards the now ready cups of tea that were on the dining table. It was then when she remembered,

"Bollocks! I need to owl your parents" she practically jumped out of the sofa and rushed through her flat looking for parchment. Before she got too far she turned around towards Ginny again.

"Do you mind if I tell them you're here? They've been sick with worry" she asked hoping the girl would agree. She didn't think she could not tell Molly where her daughter was even if Ginny had refused.

"I guess. Gods what must she think of me?" she wondered out loud. _ She's going to kill me. _

"She's not thinking anything Gin except that she wants to know you're safe. I've been with them all day trying to find you and I can assure you they will support you no matter what. You have my word"

"Ok..." she said dubiously. Finding her Gryffindor courage she straightened herself out and felt reinvigorated "owl her. I'm ready"

Hermione took a piece of parchment from her desk and quickly wrote a note to the Weasley's. When she turned back to Ginny she found the redhead scrutinizing her flat.

"It's really nice" Ginny said in approval

"Thanks" she blushed feeling rather self conscious. The flat was probably bigger than she needed but her parents had insisted on this flat so she had to take it. Hermione cleared her throat and before she could stop herself she asked

"would you like to stay the night?" Ginny's eyes went wide at the proposition. "I -I have a guest bedroom if you'd like to stay there. I don't mind" she finished timidly tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Thanks Hermione. It really means a lot - you have no idea, but I think I should get home it's gotten pretty late. I'll go to the Burrow as soon as a wake up and then I have that appointment with the consultant or whatever. But thank you. I really appreciate you listening and being so supportive after what I've done" She stood from the sofa and Hermione followed.

"Please Ginny it's hardly the end of the world. I'm your friend and I-I'll be here no matter what." She tried to put as much meaning as she could behind her words. She was rewarded with a bright smile form the younger witch. A second later Ginny took a step forward and planted a small kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Thank you - again" she said referencing the last words they had exchanged during their previous encounter.

Hermione was rendered speechless. Not trusting her voice now she nodded and smiled tenderly at the witch, her cheeks flushing a bright pink at the unexpected gesture.

With a small plop Ginny was gone.

"Any time Gin, any time"

* * *

A/N2: so what do you guys think? who is this image consultant? hmmm...things might get interesting. I have a pretty laid back weekend so I hope to post something again soon. :) HAPPY FRIDAY!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm SO sorry about my previous chapter. I had some issues and accidentally uploaded the unedited version. When I realized this I went back and uploaded the correct version and later noticed that it might have sent you an additional alert for the same chapter (i found out later that there's a "replace chapter" option I should have used). My mistake! Hope not many of you were annoyed, and if you were, I'm terribly sorry (still haven't learned to work this site). Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised. I've been trying to post for a few days but It wouldn't let me :( . Please please please tell me what you think! As I said before this is my first story and I'm not entirely sure how I'm doing so let me know.

JK owns it.

Chapter 10

Ginny woke up feeling renewed. As terrible as things had been the day before she felt today would be a little better. The only thing she was not looking forward to was facing her mother who she knew was going to give her a piece of her mind. Not only that but she would probably ask her plenty of questions and ask for reasoning that Ginny wasn't sure she could provide. She was just wishing that she wouldn't think it was her fault for not raising her properly, that was far from true, but she had a daunting feeling something like that had crossed her mother's mind.

With a soft groan Ginny got up from her bed and sleepily headed for the shower. A few moments later she finished getting ready and apparated straight into her mother's kitchen.

"Oh Merlin thank goodness you're alright" she heard as soon as she opened her eyes. A quick vision of Mrs. Weasley shuffling towards her followed. After a tight hug her mother pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"Don't you ever do that again -running off without so much as a note. I've had enough over the years dealing with your brothers I do not want to have to lose sleep over my only daughter understand?"

"I know mum I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry I just needed some time alone."

"Yes dear I know but you need to understand we were worried." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice was tight with emotion and concern was evident in her eyes.

"Now come here let me make you some breakfast" she added as she moved towards the stove.

As she slowly sat down at the table Ginny's mind was racing trying to think of how to exactly initiate the upcoming conversation. Once her mother placed her plate in front of her and sat opposite at the table she took a deep breath and began recounting all the events, well most of them, she didn't mention the whole bit about being bullied for being poor –it wasn't necessary. Instead she had said she had befriended a muggle through some school friends and offered to help him out with an art project for his muggle university. The pictures weren't supposed to be published but somehow Rita found them and used them to expose her. That was mostly the truth. Molly just looked at her daughter tenderly with teary eyes. When Ginny finished she stood up and hugged her tightly again.

"It's going to be okay, our family has gone through plenty of worse things before. But Ginny-"

she narrowed her eyes at her vulnerable looking daughter, her resolve to stay upset wavering,

"you should know that it is not good for a young lady to be so trusting these days. Please be more careful when you chose to help out friends -I know you had good intentions but it's just risky and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you like that. Especially with people like Rita Skeeter wondering around, you can never be too careful"

Ginny nodded and kept her gaze down

Giving her daughter a tender smile Mrs. Weasley stood up and busied herself cleaning the kitchen.

"So what about this image woman? When do you meet her?" She said over her shoulder.

"This afternoon. Hermione said that it shouldn't be that bad- most famous people use them at some point in their career so that I shouldn't be worried." Ginny responded with a shrug.

Although she was trying to maintain calm inside she was inexplicably nervous. She was never the type to seek help from others; she always felt more than capable fixing her own issues, but given that this was a requirement to continue on the team sort to speak, she had to agree and be grateful. In any other circumstance, however, she would have thrown a fit before having someone "consult" her on anything.

"Ok well let me know how it goes." She paused. "So you went to Hermione's yesterday?" she added raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Not straight away but I stopped by later in the day to talk." Lie. She had waited in the staircase of Hermione's flat for most of the day, not really sure where to go, she found herself drawn to the brunette's.

"Oh I'm so glad you've become friends. It will be good for you to have more friends that are girls Gin- always so surrounded by men" she gave her a pointed look and Ginny couldn't help but grin cheekily back at her.

"Can't help it, now can I?" She winked disguising what she was really thinking. _If you only knew mother... _

Molly just gave her daughter an indignant look before rolling her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot" She went towards the living room table and placed a letter in front of her.

"Harry wrote to you this morning" she gave her daughter an amused smile.

Ginny quickly grabbed the letter and threw it dismissively on the table with a soft sigh.

"He was worried you know" she said matter-of-factly.

"He's Harry Potter, when does he not worry" she retorted a little snappily.

Picking up on her daughter's annoyance she decided to drop the issue. Something told her it wasn't Harry who was the object of her daughter's affections this time around.

* * *

Ginny looked at the clock and decided to start getting ready for her appointment. After spending the day just relaxing in the room away from the prying eyes of the public and with her mother's comforting presence, she felt much better. She appeared in Diagon Alley and followed the directions her coach had given her. Looking up from her piece of parchment she found herself in a rather secluded and dodgy looking alley. She took a few cautious steps towards a brick three story building in front of her and as soon as she reached its entrance the entire building transformed itself. The abandoned looking edifice turned into a modern-looking building with wide windows covering its front. The door now was made out of opaque glass framed with silver and on it was the phrase "Image is Everything" in neat print.

Ginny stood in awe at the impressive transfiguration she just witnessed. _Clever_ . She looked around to see if anyone else had just seen what had happened but remembered she was quite out of sight. She approached the door and felt a bit nervous again. _You brought this upon yourself. Do you want to keep playing Quidditch or not? _With a deep breath she opened the door slowly and came face to face with a lift that opened as soon as she stood before it. Noticing that there was no one there and that there was no other way to announce her presence she stepped in. She felt a bit of panic when she saw that there were no buttons on the lift but was relieved when it started moving on its own. When it opened again she came face to face with a blonde woman in very expensive looking outfit. She wore a light blue penciled skirt that came up to her waist and a white tucked in blouse. She adorned her outfit with a large silver necklace with a pale blue pendant on it and natural colored opened toed heals. She looked a bit older, Ginny guessed in her early 30s, and if it weren't for her British accent she would have definitely passed as a Veela.

"Ms. Wealsey I was expecting you. My name is Sandra." she said excitedly as she stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Ginny" she said politely trying to mask her lack of enthusiasm.

"Well Ginny please come in. I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding us" she said cheerfully as she led Ginny into her office. On the walls Ginny couldn't help but notice picture of Sandra with great icons of the Wizarding community. She stopped in surprise when she spotted a picture of her with Gwenog Jones.

"Oh yes, well as you see a lot of people have requested my service over the years" she said with a smug smile.

"I see" was all Ginny could respond. She wasn't sure why but she felt a little bit of the weight come off her shoulders; maybe this would actually blow over in no time.

Once they reached her office Ginny took a seat feeling a bit nervous and awkward. Sandra must have picked up on this because she quickly gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I've read and heard about what happened. And to tell you from experience this is not as catastrophic as it may seem to you right now. Merlin knows I've had tougher situations to work with before - everything from Death Eaters trying to reinstate themselves into society after the war, to cheating husbands, to rowdy athletes, I've even had a few goblins trickle in here from time to time. Now, I know you may feel overwhelmed and scared about the implications of what has happened but it was just a bit of bad publicity, nothing that can't be fixed."

Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Good. Now, I don't necessarily need to hear the whole story of what happened, I'm sure you've had to retell it enough already. That doesn't matter here, what's done is done. What we need to focus on is how to find something to take the spotlight off that incident and to make people forget about this nonsense and remember the old Ginny Weasley they adore."

Ginny smiled brightly now. _That sounds perfect. _

"Perfect. Now tell me, I already know a bit about your family, but what about any romantic interests?" She said with a wink.

Her first immediate thought went to Hermione. She debated herself on what was going on with the brunette. Nothing was really ever said between them and although she had that kiss to prove that perhaps they were on some path towards something great- Hermione could have just meant it as a sort of spontaneous thing that happened once at a party, a mistake between two slightly intoxicated people trying to have fun and nothing more. On top of the fact that it was all still undetermined, Hermione was still a girl, and the fact that she was attracted to her would definitely not be the sort of positive publicity Sandra was talking about. Deciding to go on what she knew was true, her passion for playing at the Harpies, Ginny shook her head slightly.

"Nothing really as of right now." She felt a Sandra's gaze locked on her and it made her slightly uncomfortable so she added rather nervously "Well, I just broke up with Dean Thomas a few weeks ago. Things weren't really working out. But nothing more than that really, unless you count Hurry's somewhat obvious attempts at flirting." She finished with a short laugh at the thought.

"So who's this Harry fellow?" Sandra asked sounding intrigued by the juicy gossip.

"Potter." she answered nonchalantly

Sandra's eyes widened and her jaw fell a bit. She looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"That's it!"

"What is?" Ginny asked in confusion

Sandra let out a disbelieving laugh, "Don't be silly! Harry Potter is the solution! The most wanted bachelor in the wizarding world fancies you, the most up and coming quidditch start of the decade! Oh that's fantastic!" She shrieked. "Oh Ginny darling this will be easier than I expected" she said bouncing on her chair from excitement.

"No" Ginny stated firmly.

"No what?"

"No, I'm not going to date Harry Potter"

"You must be joking! Every girl in the world would die to be in your place! For a while I was concerned he wasn't into girls, you know what I mean?" she gave the young witch a smirk "not much of a history with them, but then I thought that he might just be rather shy and just waiting for the right one. And you my dear are the lucky one!"

_Oh Gods there is no way this is happening. I cannot do this. Not when I'm so close to - _ _Close to what Ginny? Hermione hasn't admitted anything. You were the one that assaulted her with a kiss not the other way around. Yes, but she responded! And all those longing looks and yesterday at her flat… You were probably just misreading it all Gin. Honestly! How could anyone like Hermione Granger, such a proper level-headed woman, want to anything serious with you? It just doesn't make sense. You got lucky with that kiss but it would be foolish for you to honestly think that there was any future to it. You are just friends. The kiss was just a bit of fun; she didn't even mention it yesterday, she's clearly moved on so stop being so naive and stop fantasizing about something that just won't happen; it's time to grow up and be realistic. Do you want a professional quidditch career or not? You are so close to getting all you've dreamed about for years, is this unrequited crush on Hermione worth it?_

She snapped back out of her internal debate when she found her answer. Taking a deep breath she looked at Sandra who was watching her somewhat impatiently, clearly waiting for some sort of response.

"Okay- I'll do it" Ginny said solemnly

"Merlin Ginny it's not like I'm asking you to date a death eater, be a little bit more enthusiastic!"

Ginny forced a smile that Sandra did not buy but she continued.

"Good, well. Now we just need to find a way to make this beautiful romance blossom. I know that he is good friends with your brother so you see him often?"

"Yes" Ginny said trying to mask the irritation she felt at the idea as a whole.

"Brilliant! Here" she pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk "tell him to meet you here on Thursday night. It's a great new restaurant that opened up- not many people know about it yet. It will be perfect."

She took in Ginny's defeated looking expression and realizing that the young witch actually didn't seem to want to go through with this added, "Look, you don't even actually have to date him - it just needs to appear as though you are. It's speculation that will start the whole "are they or aren't they" thing and that's really all you'll need for the other issue to erase itself from people's minds. Today's newspapers are in tomorrow's wastepaper bins."

Hearing their scheme in words made Ginny realize how manipulative and conniving it actually was. She was essentially going to toy with poor Harry's feelings to save her own arse. But maybe it wouldn't be like that. What if she actually gave Harry a chance? Sure it wasn't who she wanted to be with but he was convenient he was safe, and as Sandra said, he was what every girl dreamed of; maybe she could learn to like him as well.

Not entirely sure as to how exactly things were going to play out, Ginny decided it best to just take it day by day. Hopefully she would be able to figure out a way out of this without having too many people getting hurt. Looking up at Sandra, she gave the older witch a grateful smile. Despite the fact that she wasn't entirely confident about her plan and was sill very apprehensive about her tactics the older witch seemed to genuinely want to help her out of this mess and she appreciated it.

"Thank you. I'll owl him when I get home" she said standing up.

"Great I'll keep in touch. I'll owl you about next steps after your date... friendly date." She added proudly giving the redhead a wink and a smile.

Ginny shook her head good-naturedly still in disbelief. _Guess it's time to see how well you can act Gin._

* * *

A/N: Hm... Harry Potter. Should she give him a fair chance? I dont want to say much except that im not a Ginny/Harry shipper, so while there might be some potential drama, at the end of the day this is a Ginny/Hermione story. ;) let me know what you think!


End file.
